


An Alpha sheriff

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Howling for my protection [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/F, Fantastic, Kidnapping, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-10 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Andrea Sachs had always considered sheriff Miranda Priestly as the cold and toughfull protector of the village, but when Jill Sachs disappears, shocking truths begin to surface. The sheriff offers to help Andrea find her little sister, but it will not be without surprises.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Howling for my protection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549720
Comments: 84
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

Ohio does not have much to see on the sides of the road.

Andrea Sachs, a young woman with long brown hair and chestnut-colored doe eyes, has lived there all her life. She now finds herself in her twenties looking at her boring roads at the wheel of an old used truck that would be better in a landfill, and nothing says that it will improve.

_(At least I have company in this pile of mobile rust)_  
"You have been pawing the radio for twenty minutes, little sister," mentions Andrea to the smallest woman with hair as brown as hers, but cut to half length.

She raises her eyes a brighter brown than her older sister before speaking to her.  
"We must have one of these adapters for the truck so that I can play music through my phone, this thing is old."  
"I know, Jill, unfortunately, something with an engine of this century is out of my price range."  
"Anyway, can I help?"

Andrea sighs, trying not to tense. Jill is only eighteen; it should not be her responsibility to try to finance her older sister for a new vehicle.

_(Except we are all what's left to each other now, and grandmother sold her sedan just before her death)_  
"Let me worry about it, said Andrea. We must take you to work."

Andrea turns on the main street, from her small village of Havenfall, and tracks down a parking space right next to the local Dinner, double-checking her uniform, before getting out of her truck.

Her uniform, a light-blue fifties-style short sleeved shirt with black lines and two bowling pins at the bottom left, should have been washed last night. Unfortunately, Andrea had been too tired to watch the dryer.

_(No matter, no one will notice it anyway.)_

Jill goes first inside the dinner, giving a friendly wave to her manager.  
"Morning, Jill," says Eugenia Lucas, an old widow nicknamed Granny by all Havenfall.

Early in the morning, Miranda Priestly, a mature woman with short white hair and stunning blue eyes, is the only other person in the dinner. The royal-looking woman drinks a cup of coffee, as hot as the center of the sun, in a corner of her usual cabin. 

Andrea throws her one of she famous smile says mega-watt ... everyone knows the sheriff. She gives a small smile to Andrea before sniffing the air, her raised brow, Miranda is not too impressed, her blue eyes away from the chestnuts of the young woman.

_(God, if there's a chance to have a groundhog day, I'll take it right now, damn how to make the police believe you're a slob, Andrea!)_

Resisting the urge to sink into the ground, Andrea retires to the counter to get caffeine.  
"Takeaway coffee?" Asked Jill now dressed in her waitress attire, namely a lilac dress on her belt, short sleeves and pale pink nametag, more a matching headband in her hair.  
"Please," her older sister replies. "You are a lifesaver."  
"I would love a cup of black coffee, miss," make a man with light brown hair and curly, wearing a brown leather jacket on a red and black plaid flannel shirt.

The man goes to the counter, smiling as if he had just won the lottery. Andrea's sister turns around, her polished work mask is in place as she returns to the coffee machine for preparation.  
"You bet," she said. "New in town? I do not think I've seen you before."  
"I just arrived, I liked the appearance of the place, not to mention the pretty girl who works here."

Andre's jaw drops to the ground, and she grabs Jill's eyes. She recovers with a chuckle, trying to put the cup lid on her sister.  
"The coffee is only ninety-nine cents, you do not have to flirt for a discount," says Jill.

The man holds out his hand in his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill, dropping it into the jar.  
"I suppose the rest is going then, beauty," he said with a charming smile.

_(This guy is more aggressive, does he even know how old she is, I should probably say something!)_  
"Jill, I hope that this man does not pose any problem," makes a serious voice.

The sheriff is now leaning against the counter, a kind of casual grace in her posture, but the warmth in her small smile does not reach the bright blue of her eyes. She is also alert and that makes Andrea feel a little better.  
"No, Miranda," replies Jill. "I'm fine, I promise."

When the man does not say a word, Jill gives a nod and Miranda's smile becomes slightly more authentic.  
"Usually I go through Miranda only out of order, you know, Jill."  
"I bet you will forgive me if I fill your coffee," replies the waitress.  
"Hum, acceptable," do Miranda.

Jill also spends on her sister's cup while the mysterious man decides to take a stand back from the dinner. Andrea lets out a small sigh of support, the sheriff catches a glance.  
"Are you ok this morning, Andrea?"  
"Even old," replies the young woman. "My little sister would like to have a vehicle made before Pluto is no longer a planet."

_(If she does not mention my uniform, I'll be out of this conversation intact)_  
"Andy, you're going to be late," Jill says.  
"Damn, sorry, sheriff, I must leave."

Andy takes her coffee without thinking, her elbow strikes against Miranda's and the cup lid to the young woman emerges, splashing its hot content on the clean dark blue police shirt. Andy feels like a doe caught in the headlights of an automobile.  
"I'm so sorry," she says. "Let me take a paper towel and I will ...!"  
"Go to work," growled Miranda. "I'll take care of it, silly girl."

The growl of her words gives Andy a kick and she dashes out of dinner, before being classified as a category five disaster.

_(Of all the people to embarrass me in front, no wonder I can not get a romantic date )_

Andy takes a monster energy drink from the local convenience store so she does not spend all day like a zombie. But honestly, there is not much energy she can have to open a village bowling alley. 

Nigel Kippling, a bald man with a very friendly bezel, is already behind the counter after returning the sign, rubbing a clean glass.  
"Hey, Nigel," greets Andy. "I hope I did not miss a good evening."  
"It will not start until you come in, six," said the man, using the nickname he had given to Andy a long time ago.  
"Thank you, boss, what's on the agenda Rosay?"  
"Most of the time, I prepare the baskets, I cleaned the seats and Serena made playlists on the jukebox during the last twenty minutes."  
"It is a crime that you do not have unusual on this thing," replica a Brazilian woman a little older than Andy.

She has long braided brown hair, silver-colored eyes and wears a red white straitjacket under a jacket black leather.  
"The crime is that I pay you to perfect your thin miserable against my wall," replies Nigel.

Serena's smile is surely the most frustrating thing in the world. She knows exactly how much to push before Nigel throws a towel.

_(But, I'm not paid to be beautiful either)_  
"Go, Rena," do Andy. "Help me to install the pins."  
"You realize that none of us can install the pins, finally Nigel will do it because he cares about the reputation of this small establishment."  
"I will not do that because I appreciate Nigel."  
"I also appreciate Nigel," says Serena. "What I do not appreciate is to be a gofer."  
"And Nigel tells you to go put pins before you rock in the street," say the man. "The sheriff would not be too happy about that, would he?"  
"... corect," says the defeated Brazilian.

_(Serena is on parole or something like that, I never got the details, but she's not really the type to disclose)_

It's a slow afternoon, slow enough for Nigel, Serena and Andy to be surprised when the door opens. The last person Andy expects to see is Sheriff Priestly ... Miranda ... although the young lady is happy to see that the other woman has found a clean uniform shirt to replace. Nigel seems less enthusiasm.  
"What did Serena do this time?" Sighed he.  
"The phrasing 'innocent until proven opposite ' you know, Nigel?" replies the Brazilian.  
"Not when the sheriff makes a beeline for you," said the man. "I know this look."  
"So, she too," confirms Miranda. "This is the second time in a month that you steal someone at the gas station, Esperanza."

Serena wipes her face with expression, but the defensive cross on her arms says enough.  
"I'm not a thief, you know, Sheriff."  
"No," replies Miranda. "Talking to someone in a raw way makes you a crook, even if it depends on your lawyer."  
"What you do not have, Serena," Nigel said.  
"I speak for myself," do the Brazilian. "And what I received was a gift, you're looking for a cut?"

Miranda's eyes narrowed at the implication, and Andy moved away a bit. The sheriff's presence fills the room with unquestionable authority, but Serena does not back down.  
"Repeat that," growled Miranda.  
"It was just a joke," said the Brazilian.  
"A bad, I can not continue to cover you, Serena."

_(Cover? I'm surprised she does not stop on the spot.)_  
"I never asked you ..." starts Serena.  
"You know better," cut the sheriff. "And you know why."  
"Part of you working here is keeping a low profile," Nigel said. "Cut the sheriff a bit."  
"... nobody notices except you, sheriff," sighs Serena. "They do not know better."  
"It's my fucking city!" Reminder the royal woman. "If I notice, it counts!"

_(It must be so hard for her, she works almost completely alone, usually it's just teenagers who do graffiti or shoplifting, but I still remember the time she pulled a gun out of the hand of a man after he is trying to turn the convenience store.)_  
"Good," sighs Serena. "I will keep my hands for myself."  
"Acceptable," says Miranda. "Because you work my last nerve."

Nigel sends Serena in the back of the trade with a wave, but curiosity takes over from Andy when Miranda retires.  
"Hey," she said. "I just wanted to ... just tell you that ... I'm sorry ... again ... you know for this morning ... did you have an emergency folder at the station?"  
"Fortunately," the sheriff answers, softening a little. "But it's nothing that will not come out in the wash, do not worry about that, Andrea."

Miranda checks her phone and tells the young woman that she has to go, so Andy goes back to her shift. Nigel tries to keep things exciting, but it's a real discomfort until everything is close, and after getting stuck, Andy gets into her truck to pick up Jill.

The dinner is empty when Andy gets there, but she finds Eugenia, the owner, closing the register. When the young woman looks around her, her little sister is nowhere.  
"Hey, Granny, is she cleaning up something?" Does request.  
"Jill?" Do the old lady smiling. "I let she go fifteen minutes earlier."  
"Were things slow?"  
"Yes, and a friend came looking for her, they left together."

It stops Andy running. She loves her little sister, but this one has always been painfully shy and Andy is sure all her friends are on the internet.  
"Which friend?"  
"A big guy, beautiful brown buckskin leather jacket."  
"Buckskin?" Repeat Andy.  
"That's it, I know Jill is not very lucky to go out often."

_(Not when we both work to keep everything paid, I should not be paranoid, Jill will kill me if I ruined her first chance for a boyfriend since grade school.)_  
"Everything is fine?" Eugenia asks.  
"Overprotective big sister habits die hard," Andy responds. "I'm used to being the only one watching Jill, you know?"

Just in case, the young woman sends her little sister a text message to reassure herself and she leaves dinner to drive home.

As always, the house is cramped, but Andy falls into her evening routine and she grabs something from the freezer, throwing it directly into the microwave.  
"Thank you, radiation," she sighs.

Her next stop is the couch, she turns on the television to watch a documentary. There is a new one on France that she has not seen yet, and just the introduction makes her want to get on a plane and be anywhere except in Ohio.

_(I had a chance after college, but coming back after my sabbatical year at home ... everything dropped.)_

Andy finally dozes off, waking up a few hours later in a living room dark and a new documentary next to the autoplay. She grabs her phone to check the time.  
"Two hours, ugh, better checked Jill."

_(She hates when I sleep on the couch.)_

Plunking her head into her little sister's bedroom, Andy looks for the switch. When she turns on the light, the light flashes, revealing an intact and empty bed. The blood of the young woman becomes cold.  
"Jill? It's better not to be a joke."

_(Like she's already played a joke in her life, where the hell is she?)_

The first thing Andy does is call Jill's cell phone. He goes to voicemail, and after a second try, Andy searches in her apps for the Phone Finder that both Jill and she have installed.

_(She had to leave her phone in a city store and panicked for three hours before finding it.)_

It takes a second for the application to load, but the GPS starts to ping immediately. Andy frowns as she brings hee face closer to the screen to make sense of the map.  
"What is she doing at the lake so late !? I do not care if she is with a cute guy, I pick it up right now!"

Fortunately, Andy's truck starts without problems and she goes to the lake. It is almost dark to see, but between her lighthouses and the full moon, she finds a path near the water's edge.

When she closes the engine and comes out of the vehicle, Andy notices another series of steps in the mud, following them to a police car hidden behind the bushes.

_(Not A police car, THE police car, our little town has only one)_  
"Why would Sheriff Priestly be here? Nobody comes back like that ... hell, maybe she can help me find Jill."

Following the flashing path on her phone app, she walks along the water's edge, keeping her brown eyes and ears open to see if there are signs of her little sister.

When a branch creaks nearby, Andy tenses. The crackling of the leaves is stronger, closer.  
"Just on the point," murmurs the young woman. "Jill, it's you?"

A shadow bowed by her, the figure much larger than that of her little sister. Andy stumbles, surprised by a flash of gold and electric blue like a scar. It's a pair of eyes, those, that even with the color change, it can recognize anywhere.

Miranda Priestly does not seem to see Andy, but she sees two naked ears as white as the hair on the top of the sheriff's head and she almost drops her phone.

_(The fuck ?!)_

Miranda throws her head skyward, uttering a scary howl that shows fangs like a canine. The claws are springing from the tips of her elegant fingers, her muscles inflated with even more force, and all that Andy can do ... is to watch.


	2. Search Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is confronted with a staggering image of Miranda and the next day the two women are looking for Jill together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter based on the relationship between Andrea and her sister
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first one, your comments are appreciated.

_(There is no way, what is she?)_

Andy's spirit provides the word werewolf, but this thought is so absurd that the young woman starts to laugh at nervousness. It's a helpless and confused sound, which turns into a yelp when Miranda looks at her. 

**Andy stumbles back, taking her feet in a rock... **

Mud and wet grass slip under her hands, preventing her from getting back into balance, so all she can do is roll back to the floor, trying to put some distance between Miranda and herself.  
"It can not be real," said the incredulous brunette. "If it's a joke because of what I did to your uniform, haha! Really funny, I've known you forever, you can not just ...!"

Miranda is slow and deliberate, her whole body moves differently than Andy is used to seeing the royal woman. 

**When the youngest woman's back hits a tree...**

She moans and resigns herself to her possibly fatal fate, wondering if it's better to close her eyes or not, and then ... the sheriff reaches out her hand.  
"Uh ..." Andy flashes her gaze.  
"Go, silly girl," smiled Miranda sarcastically. "I do not bite."

Miranda does not let Andy's hesitation extend, taking her by the wrist and helping hee get up at once. The young woman's knees are still a bit shaky, but the sheriff lets her hold her arm until she stabilizes.

_(It's always Miranda, it's not a monster ... I think ... it makes no sense!)_

The blue electric eyes with golden chips shine with amusement as Miranda erases a few locks of hair from Andy's face. She has never touched the young woman like that before, and even with her sharp claws near her skin, Andy shivers.  
"Sheriff ...?"  
"Use my name, Andrea, I always have one."  
"Mir ... Miranda, what ... you have fangs and wolf ears and I do not really know how to handle all that for the moment."  
"It is nothing to manage, okay? That was my secret, and now it's yours too ... ours."

Andy decides to put herself, in theory, in agreement with Miranda.  
"Who could I even say?" Does request. "The cops?"  
"Exactly," replies the royal woman. "It's a good idea, keep it in your pretty little head."

_(Nobody would believe me if I said something, I'm half convinced to dream, but if I'm not, Jill always misses.)_  
"Are you here because of my sister?" Andy asks. "Have you seen it?"  
"No," replied Miranda, astonished. "What happened?"  
"She is gone," replied the anxious young woman. "Jill left ... in the middle of the night ... I have to find her ...!"

Miranda's head leans to one side as if listening to something, her lips curl up to show her fangs. Before Andy can ask her what's wrong, the sheriff's ears are straightening up.  
"Here, really?" Made Miranda. "Hmm ..."  
"Sher ... Miranda, you have to help me," begs Andy. "She left with an unknown guy and I'm so worried ...!"

**Miranda takes off before Andy finishes her sentence, a blur of shadow running straight in the brush and out of sight...**

The young woman stays there watching, trying to understand what just happened.  
"I had not finished speaking," she sighs.

_(Shit, I have to keep looking for Jill, who knows how dangerous the lake is if someone like Miranda is ...)_  
"No, you know what, it's not real until I prove the opposite!" Andy scowls. "What's real is my little sister's phone."

**Returning to the application with her hands slightly shaking...**

Andy tries to find the point indicated again, squinting to see in the grass. She runs her fingers through it, looking for some sign of the screen, but there is nothing.  
"He must be here," she exasperated. "It's the middle of the night, Jill! Where would you go?"

The fatigue spreads in Andy as she continues to search, she tries to ignore the part of her mind that expects something to come out of the bushes and tear it to pieces. Andy finally gives up when the clouds pass by the moon, stealing the little light she needed to start.

_(I should come back in the morning, Jill, please ... be fine.)_

Andy barely sleep the rest of the night, once back home. 

Fortunately, today is her day off.

**She heads straight for the lake...**

Under the sun, everything seems a lot less scary, but Andy is always careful when launching the application again. It does not appear that Jill's phone has moved, although a warning about the battery is flashing now.

_(I'm a little surprised that he did not die overnight.)_  
"Okay," she said. "If I were a phone, where would I be? You think that charm will make it easy to spot ... stupid grass."  
"Are you trying to call her?"

Andy barely holds a scream, twirling and holding her phone like a shield to ward off anyone behind her. 

Miranda is standing in her uniform, frowning at the brunette's small display.  
"Stuingly there, Andrea, it's just me."  
"Hey, you surprised me, do not make the idiot ... Sheriff."

_(She said I could call her by name last night, are you okay now?)_

Andy looks for signs of what she has seen before. The emblematic hair of Miranda, her perfect teeth, her ears ... nothing seems out of the ordinary.

_(She looks a bit tired, but I can not really throw the stone, will I really have to imagine all this? How?)_

Andy feels nervous.  
"What happened last night?" She said uncertainly.  
"Sorry?" Miranda answers the pursed lips.  
"You were here, were not you? Your car was parked by the lake, I saw the tracks."

The sheriff is looking at where her car is right now, exactly the same place as before. If there were traces of last night ... they were crushed.  
"I saw you here," said Andy sure of her.  
"I'm here because Eugenia told me that your sister did not show up for work, and when I went to your house it was empty," replies the other woman.

_(I do not know if I have to believe Miranda, but I need her help.)_  
"Jill left since last night," informs Andy. "The only way I can follow her is her mobile phone, so I have to find her."  
"Make a call to Jill," said Miranda. "I'm going to walk and I'll help you find the phone."

The brunette nods, dials her sister's number and puts the phone to her ear. There is a slight buzz coming from somewhere, but honestly, Andy can not tell the direction.

_(But that must be it!)_  
"Miranda, you see ...!"

Miranda crouched in the grass, her hand covered in mud before Andy saw the phone the sheriff was holding between her fingers. Jill's charm hangs on the side, the screen cracked but still lit.  
"Looks like he may have been abandoned and trampled," said the Sheriff. "But I do not see any sign of your sister."  
"Can I ... can I see him?"  
"It's a material thing now," Miranda replies. "Let me take a bag out of my car and take it back to the police station."

Andy watches Miranda seal her little sister's phone, wanting to unlock it first and see if her text has reached Jill. Did she know that her big sister had tried so hard to find her?  
"Is this a case of missing person now?" Asks the desperate young woman.  
"Officially, I'm supposed to wait three days," answers the sheriff. "But ... I know your sister, I know she is not a runaway, I'll open a file immediately."  
"I thank you," sighed Andy relieved.  
"How are you doing with that, Andrea?"

_(No matter what happened last night, I know Miranda cares, she does not say, or ask, never what she does not really want.)_  
"I'm very scared," Andy answers honestly. "I have already lost so many people .. our parents, our grandparents ... I ... I can not lose Jill!"  
"Hey," Miranda said, reaching out to touch the young woman's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

The contact is brief, but Andy breathes a little easier after that.  
"We'll fix that," the sheriff assures her. "But I have to go back to the police station, okay?"  
"Okay, thank you," made the brunette with a gentle smile.

Miranda returns to her car and starts the engine, turning hard to get out of the mud and return from the lake to the main road.


	3. Supernatural and fantastic are real !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea surprises a very rewarding conversation, she ends up discovering incredible secrets and she makes an important promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily Charleton makes an appearance
> 
> Your comments are appreciated

**Andy ends up following Miranda's car to town...**

She does not really do it on purpose, this city has only one good road. But at least, the view is nice on the way back to Main Street.

_(Weird dream or not, she's gorgeous and it's a bit unfair, if we had been together in high school, I would probably have attended all her sports parties.)_

**Miranda makes a sharp bend in the sheriff's station parking lot...**

Andy idles at the red light, trying to find a solution to her problem.

_(I absolutely have to know what Miranda is doing with Jill's phone, and if I can find out more about last night, it was too real to be just my imagination.)_

Andy waits for the other woman to enter the sheriff station to bring back her truck, hanging on the other side of the parking lot so that her vehicle is not visible from the front. Andy is ready to cool her legs for a while, but Miranda returns immediately, the shirt of her sheriff's uniform removed, leaving her in a black silk tank top made by a designer.  
"What?" Andy makes surprise.

The young woman always knew that Miranda was torn, but that ... it's something else. See the flexibility of flesh-colored muscles such as porcelain while the royal woman throws something black and shredded in the trash ... A second later, Andy realizes that what is in the trash was another tank top, similar to the one Miranda currently wears.

_(Wait a moment ... why was the other torn?)_

Miranda leans against her police car while putting on her uniform shirt, pressing the buttons and readjusting her police radio. Then she takes Jill's phone out of the mud.  
"Well, that's supposed to be in a proof bag," grumbles Andy still in her truck. "What the hell is happening?"

The young woman is ready to restart her engine hoping that Miranda returns to her car.

But Miranda walks out of the parking lot. After checking the street back and forth, without spotting Andy, she puts Jill's phone in her pocket and heads straight for the bowling alley.  
"Okay," said Andy, frowning. "This has just gone from strange to suspicious, I will recover this phone now!"

**After getting out of her truck...**

Andy also crosses the main street, but bypasses the building towards the entrance of the employees. Nigel does not really like her hanging out there, but Andy does not want Miranda to arrive.

**Carefully Andy silently opens the back door of the bowling...**

Catching sight of Nigel at Miranda's side. What is strange is Emily Charleton, a gorgeous redhead always wearing sunglasses with red smoked glass, finding herself to be the doctor of the city. The three seem to be in the middle of a conversation. Nigel speaks to Miranda with a worried look.  
"Are you really sure about that, Miranda?"  
"Look at yourself," answered the woman. "There is only a smell of wolf in this city and it's mine, but lately I noticed a second smell, it came the other night, someone is moving near the lake."  
"Do you need our help to find them?" Emily asks who always seems ready to help the sheriff of the city she considers a heroine.

Miranda turns to Emily softly.  
"No, Emily, this is my territory, I'll find them myself, but I thought it was just right for our group to know."  
"You do not want the werewolf to have a bad representation?" Nigel mocks  
"There's a reason I'm not part of a pack," replica Miranda pursed lips.  
"To be fair, you've never worked out the reason," Emily says shyly.  
"Just trust me, Emily, that's all."

_(Pack? Werewolf? Fucking shit, and I could not see anything!)_  
"To be frank with you, it's not even my biggest concern right now," Miranda continues.  
"Would I ask you what is more disturbing than that?" Emily sighs.  
"Andrea can be seen transforming me during the full moon last night," replies the other woman closing her eyes.  
"Andrea? Andrea Sachs ... Andy?" Asks the astonished redhead.  
"How much is there Andrea in this city, Emily?" Made Miranda exasperated. "Yes, this Andrea Sachs."

Nigel raises his hand to shake the bridge of his nose, as he does whenever he is particularly stressed.  
"Good, all right ..." he sighs. "It's like a problem."  
"But I spoke to she this morning," Miranda said to reassure him. "She seemed rather ... calm, I managed to convince her that she had not seen anything in reality."

_(It's absolutely not true, she just told me to keep everything secret.)_  
"How can we be sure of that?" Emily is skeptical.  
"I do not think she would let me help her find her sister's phone if she knew I was a werewolf, Emily," Miranda replies.  
"Are you thinking for a moment that you are a little intimidating impressively for the girl?" Nigel said with a smirk.

Miranda rolls her eyes and Nigel smiles, gently pushing the woman's shoulder as if it's an old joke between them.

_(I did not think they knew each other so well, Nigel almost never mentioned it.)_  
"Fascinating stuff, huh?" Makes an amused voice near Andy.

Andy screams jumping away from the shadows when she feels the whispered voice in her ear. When she turns back to the source, Serena is there leaning against the back door of the bowling, careless as usual.  
"Why did you do it?" Asks the angry brunette. "You half scared me!"  
"Hey! What's going on there?" Made Nigel.

The boom of the man's voice tells Andy that she was caught.

**When Andy looks back...**

Her eyes meet Miranda's. The sheriff crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, Andy swallows hard, wondering how she will get by.

_(It's okay, she's just ... a werewolf, I have so much trouble, the best defense is a good offense, I'll get to the bottom of this case!)_  
"Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Andy asks Miranda. "Do not tell me it's nothing, I've heard enough."  
"Andy ..." Nigel tries.  
"Not you, Nigel!" Cut the young woman. "She ... Miranda."

Miranda uncrossed her arms and moved slowly, reducing the distance to Andy, but the other three in the room all half a step back. That's not how the sheriff was at the full moon, on the lookout, but there's a reason why Miranda Priestly is the one who keeps this city in line.  
"Do you remember what I told you, Andrea?" Asked Miranda, her blue eyes quickly roam the bowling before her voice drops. "About keeping my secret?"  
"But, they ... they know it," Andy answers baffled. "I just heard you talking to them."

Miranda stares at Andy for a long time, her jaw on, and the young woman feels lost for a moment. Miranda is so close and Andy does not know what the other woman wants from her. All she can do is guess and understand later.  
"Okay," Andy nods slowly.  
"Acceptable," said Miranda. "I'm a werewolf, as you know now, and before asking a silly question, yes I've always been one, I was born that way."

Hearing Miranda's truth shakes Andy and she looks around, waiting for the other three to show some sort of surprise.

_(It can not be totally normal for them, right? Unless...)_  
"The rest of you are also werewolves?" Asks the young woman.  
"Surely not!" Replica Serena looking indignant at the mere assumption.  
"Yes, because YOUR situation is so much better than mine," Miranda rolls her eyes.

Nigel and Emily both laugh behind their hands, exchanging a look that Andy does not understand.  
"No, I'm not a werewolf, Andy," smiled Nigel amicably. "I am just ... different."  
"Inhuman is the scientific term," says Emily. "Although some people find it rude, and no I am not a werewolf either."

Andy pinches her arm discreetly and quickly, just in case ... but nothing changes.

_(Damn, so if none of the three are werewolves, what are they?)_

She does not really dare to ask everyone not wanting to offend them, so she focuses on her co-worker and the one she considers closest to being a friend.  
"Abandon, Rena," she said. "If you're not a werewolf, are you ...?"  
"Seriously, Andy?" Sigh Serena.  
"Yes, seriously."  
"I'm a devil," answers the woman. "From the American state where I was born and not from my Brazilian origins."

_(I've known these people all my life or so, it's not like we're really close, but I've seen them at the grocery store, we're all going to see the fireworks on July 4th together and I work with two of them!)_  
"Wow, all right," said Andy. "Is this the part where I am inducted into a weird inhuman cult? Or do you just like to hang out together?"  
"It's a small town, Andrea," said Miranda. "There is little information left, everyone knows everyone, trust everyone."

_(Yes, sort of, my neighbors do not even seem to trust my sister and me.)_  
"So, everyone should help me find Jill," makes Andy angry. "She's gone, and if none of you did, I do not know who did it."  
"Of course I'm going to help you," Miranda said. "Honestly, if my suspicion is correct, I may be the only one who can do it."  
"I'll bet on that," Nigel snorted. "Miranda is the best stalker among us."  
"If there is blood involved," Emily replies.  
"I do not think we've ever had this competition, Emily." said the sheriff. "But I do not think I'd like to do it, vampire wanting to prove yourself too much."  
"Yeah, well, finding people is not really my talent," says Serena. "But if you catch someone to involve, call me and I will make him talk."

_(It's comforting in a kind of strange, my life is somehow torn apart by the seams.)_

Miranda puts both hands on Andy's shoulders and the regade right in the eyes. The young woman is trying to see the wolf in Miranda to make sense of it all, but the sheriff's warm strength is the only thing to read.  
"I will meet Jill, Andrea, I promise you!"  
"Thank you, I guess I'm deep inside me now, huh?"  
"You can talk about our ... difference ... with anyone here," Nigel said gently. "But otherwise, it must be a secret."  
"Do not worry," Andy said seriously. "Your secrets are safe with me, it's a promise."


	4. Let's investigate together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy look for clues to the disappearance of Jill and Miranda reassures the young woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again do not hesitate to comment and say what you think

**Miranda had asked Andy, after her promise to the group of not-humans, to follow her to the sheriff's office...**

Miranda's office happens to be the most orderly in the police station, but there is a new manila folder in the middle of the office, with Jill Sachs' name written on the tab. Miranda offers Andy Jill's phone and the young woman's heart hurts a little when she watches the charm she gave her little sister at Christmas.

_(I'm going to take you home soon, little sister.)_  
"Why did you take this out of the proof bag?" Ask Andy to the sheriff.  
"To clean it first," Miranda answers. "It's not exactly the procedure, I grant you, but we are already working a bit outside the rules, I was also hoping that you would be able to unlock it so that I could find clues."  
"Oh, sure."

_(Jill's password is my birthday and mine is her birthday, not really the best security, but it's easy to remember.)_

The first thing that appears when the phone is unlocked, is Andy's text message. The young woman rejects the notification and returns to the phone information just after Jill's shift. There is a chain of messages, all from an unknown number, these start out friendly, but Andy feels immediately put on the edge. 

Andy gives Jill's phone to Miranda who then reads the messages from the unknown number.  
"I know I shouldn't text you while you work ... but this guy does it anyway, I wonder why your sister gave her phone number."  
"Jill has always had a lot of trouble making friends," answers Andy. "If someone has offered her a text exchange to get to know each other, it doesn't really surprise me that she's accepted."  
"It says here, in the text of this man, that he planned to pick her up after her shift."  
"Yes, but Granny let Jill leave earlier yesterday, which is why I didn't arrive in time to stop she from leaving with this guy."  
"... don't blame yourself, these are unforeseen circumstances Andrea, anyway, your sister writes in the texts that she accepts the offer, but that she doesn't want to be late at home."

_(I knew it! Jill will never spend the night elsewhere, at least not without telling me first.)_  
"It's suspicious, right?" Ask Andy.  
"Extremely, yes, I haven't had much interaction with your sister, except when she's serving me my coffee, but the main reason for that is because Jillian is a nice girl, she never caused the slightest problem, the fact that she didn't even send you text knowing how you would care ... it tells me that she had already lost her phone by the time you tried to contact her ."

_(But why is it ending up at the lake? What was so important about going there?)_  
"It must have something to do with this guy from yesterday morning," said Andy.  
"The coarse flirty with the cheap suede jacket, that one?" Ask Miranda.  
"Yeah, newcomers always stand out quickly in this city."

_(Rude or not, I can't imagine one of the locals doing something that could actually hurt Jill, they don't care enough to get us bothered with the problems it would create.)_  
"Yes, they certainly do," confirms Miranda. "Now that we know who, we need to know why, what would be the motive."

Andy doesn't really want to think about the possibility, but she knows the other woman has to do it, it's her job, and it's not her first case, not even close to that.  
"I have a different question," said Andy. "Are we sure this guy is human?"

Miranda raises an eyebrow and a nervous shake goes down to Andy's stomach before she looks around the station, confirming that they are alone.  
"Sorry," she said shyly, lowering her eyes a little.

Miranda sighs, shaking her head gently.  
"Just try to be more careful next time, you silly girl."

The young woman expected a stronger tap than that on the wrist, and she wonders why Miranda treats her with velvet gloves, it was certainly not the habit of the sheriff.

_(Is it because she realizes how scared I am for Jill? Or is it because I discovered that she is a werewolf? I mean ... for what others reasons would she be so sweet to me?)_  
"And to answer your question," said Miranda. "No, I'm not sure everything this guy is what we think, it's not always that easy to say."

Andy looks at Miranda with an encouraging expression.  
"I know you will find out," she said. "You always kept us safe before, and it's not going to change now."  
"It's my job, Andrea," recalls Miranda. "I'm not going to give it up when it gets complicated."

The Sheriff picks up Jill's phone and scrolls through the text to the very last message. It is an offer from the unknown to go to a haunted house, daring the youngest Sachs to be brave enough to do it. And she replied that she was ready. Andy looks nervously at Miranda, the concern visible in her beautiful brown doe eyes.  
"A... haunted house?"  
"Probably an abandoned place," replies the sheriff. "To my knowledge, and I know this city better than anyone, except Nigel, there is only one abandoned house and it is on the edge of town, we should go there as soon as possible, before the clues disappear."

**Andy is surprised when Miranda suggests taking the young woman's truck, but the police cruiser stands out far too easily...**

The sheriff is so stiff that Andy almost offers to drive her, but she closes her mouth when there is a golden glow in Miranda's eyes, their icy blue color changing to electric blue. The color change was gone in a second, but Andy's heart continued to beat quickly.

_(Well ... I guess it's not just a full moon business like in the legends.)_

Andy can't just ignore it when they get into her truck.  
"You uh ... are you ok?" She asks.  
"I'm just trying to keep my senses in harmony," Miranda replied. "It is much more difficult when I am in a moving vehicle, the view, the sounds and the smells all change in a blur."  
"As long as you're not going to become completely wolf on me."

The sheriff frowns at this and Andy practically bites her tongue, wondering if she will manage to finish the day without destroying the little positive opinion that Miranda may have of her.

_(Heck, I really don't know where we are in terms of relationships.)_  
"I'm not a rabid animal, Andrea," said Miranda looking almost wrong that Andy could have thought that.  
"I know that you are not," hastened to say the young woman. "I'm sorry, I make really lame jokes when I'm stressed, and some of these jokes are really bad."

Miranda watches Andy for a moment before speaking.  
"It's scary for you, isn't it?"  
"Honestly?" Andy does. "A little yes."  
"You should maybe try to see it in a different way, think about it, if I was actually a superheroine with animal powers, like this catwoman, but you replace the effects of cat by those of wolf, wouldn't it be acceptable?"  
"I ... well, yes ... actually it would be really cool, you would be the incredible wolf-woman or something like that."  
"Hum, not exactly the stars and the stripes, but I'll take it."

Miranda's slight smile puts Andy at ease, but that comfort fades when the moon starts to rise above the horizon.

**She stops her truck in front of the abandoned house... **

The house is slowly collapsing over time, the electricity is cut and the shadows around it seem darker than they should be.

_(I've never been here, it's scary.)_  
"It looks terrifying, Miranda."  
"I admit it doesn't seem very reassuring," said the sheriff, starting to unbutton her uniform shirt.

Andy freezes on the spot, not knowing if she should look away. Miranda folds the garment on the back of her seat before removing her belt, the heat rises quickly to the nape of the brunette.  
"Is .... I am supposed to undress too .... or ..." makes Andy unsure.

_(Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that sounded, she'll think I'm some sort of pervert ...)_

Miranda laughed softly as she put her belt on her uniform shirt.  
"I'm not sure it would really help, Andrea," she said mockingly. "But I must admit that I appreciate your enthusiasm a little."

_(Oh, one moment, I remember the tank top she threw out earlier, before finding out all the supernatural stuff, her clothes were in tatters.)_  
"Do you do this because you are going to have to transform yourself?" Ask Andy.  
"It's better to be prepared in case I have to do it," answers Miranda. "The new police uniforms are expensive, although they are far from the latest fashion."

_(It makes a lot more sense, calm your heats, Andy, she's doing her job ... and is really fucked up doing it.)_

**Miranda gets out of the truck...**

But Andy hesitates, looking at the house that seems to come straight out of a horror film like the chainsaw massacre. A cold, crawling feeling running down her spine, instinctively warning her that something's wrong.

Miranda turns to Andy confidently.  
"Come ahead."  
"I ... I don't think ... I really want to," answers Andy.

The other woman holds out her hand, smiling gently and completely sincere.  
"I will ALWAYS protect you, Andrea, you will always be safe with me, no matter what my shape."


	5. Abandoned house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy inspects abandoned house for Jill or clue and some action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

_(Shit, I really saw too much horror film when I was a teenager, I totally know what happens when the group breaks up.)_  
"Thank you," smiles Andy.

She takes Miranda's hand, surprised at the warmth of the other woman's fingers when they crowd around her. It's so tempting for Andy to make a joke about Miranda's warm-up, but she barely holds back... barely.  
"Stay near me," intimate the sheriff. "If something breaks or collapses, I can keep you away, but only if you are close at hand."  
"Ok," answers Andy. "Do you really think there is someone?"  
"For your sister ... I hope so."

**Miranda begins by inspecting the exterior of the house...**

But the majority of the windows are either blocked by wooden planks or so damaged and dirty that it is impossible to have even a brief glimpse of the inside. As she searches, the wind picks up, rolling in thick fog from the lake near the back of the old abandoned house. Andy shivers with uncertainty as her truck is covered in mist and disappears from her vision.  
"Is it always like that at night?" She asks accustomed to sleeping or just watching TV at this time, not being outside.  
"When the moon is high, yes it tends to be so," replies Miranda.

Unfortunately, that doesn't make Andy feel reassured, so she gets a little closer to Miranda. The other woman does not complain, in fact she shakes one of the hands of the youngest.

**Return to the front balcony...**

"I don't hear anything," said Miranda. "But I should probably check it inside in case there are at least clues."  
"I felt like you were going to say that," sighs Andy.  
"We don't know this place, Andrea, I can't hear any noise from these floors, but as far as we know, this house could have a basement."

_(Oh pity no, not a basement is like the total cliche of horror movies! Everything is always bad in a basement.)_

Andy still nods, comprising the resonance of Miranda.  
"Let's go," she said. "For Jill, I do it for my little sister."  
"Everything will be fine," reassures Miranda. "You take a deep breath and ..."

A slight rumble interrupts Miranda, the sound coming from somewhere behind the two women and Andy feels the urge to sprint in the distance, but the sheriff's arms automatically appear around her waist in a narrow, defensive embrace and above all ... protective. One side of Andy's face finds herself leaning against Miranda's chest. Andy can hear a low rumble coming this time from Miranda.

_(Whoa! She's certainly new and her arms ... what the hell is she developing by exercising?)_  
"What is ... what is it?" Andy asks with her eyes closed in worry.  
"Hush!" Blows Miranda tightening her grip on the brunette a little.

Andy tries to keep her thoughts on the possible danger, in place of maximum fantasy on Miranda. It must be admitted that it is harder to do while the whole body of the sheriff is pressed against hers, releasing a radiant power and a threat to everything that comes close to them.

The branches, the grass and the gravel squeak at the approach of the threat, but instead of becoming more defensive, Miranda gradually relaxes, letting out a slight sneer. When Andy gently opens her eyes to the sound of the other amused woman and looks over her shoulder she sees ...  
"A simple coyote," said the sheriff, letting go of Andy. "We are probably on its territory, come on, tsk! Get out of here!"

Miranda's tone of voice sends the coyote to flee into the fog, eventually disappearing into the distance.  
"Uh ... can he understand you?" Asks Andy really interested in the possibility.  
"Not more than any animal," replies the sheriff. "But I admit that I appreciated being able to speak to animals even if it was only the canine, they would probably give me better statements than the stupid and incompetent who I usually use as witnesses."  
"Yes, no doubt," said the youngest, slightly sarcastic. "You could ask them where the thief is and they would be like, oh Sheriff Priestly, did you talk about the drama with the rabbits yesterday?"  
"Hum ... you are surely right"

Suddenly, the slight smile that Miranda wore fades. She goes directly to maximum alert, Andy can see the other woman's chest rise, her posture change as she sniffs the air from her patrician nose.  
"Miranda?"

The sheriff didn't say a word before turning her gaze to the front door of the house, her blue eyes narrowed.  
"Something wrong?" Asks Andy worries again.  
"You stay here, I'm going to come in," answers Miranda.  
"But ... I thought we will stay together ..."  
"Not for what I'm about to do, you stay here, motionless and silent, understood?"

Suddenly, as if she realized how abrupt her words are, Miranda smiled softly at Andy.  
"Please, can you do that?"  
"Yes, that's good," answers Andy.

The other woman nods before taking a measured step towards the front door silent like a hovering ghost, despite the old, damaged and rotten wood on the creaking porch. After opening the door, of course not being locked in view of the state of the house.

**Miranda slips gracefully inside, disappearing in the shade...**

A few moments later, the sound of breaking glass inside made Andy's head rise suddenly trying to see a few things in the darkness extending beyond the front door. Then there is a horrible scratching sound, then brittle wood. Part of the old house is shaking, as if something inside had suddenly collided with one of the walls. It was then that part of the front wall of the house shattered, leaving a hole in the facade, a blur of limbs merging into each other out of this hole.

**Rolling on the grass of the front yard, then crash into a frenzy...**

Miranda and the other person stand up, the sheriff groaning at the man before pinning him to the ground. Eyes and fangs of the type similar to her ... the man's jacket corresponds to that of the stranger at Dinner. He pulls a series of sharp claws like razors, trying to cut Miranda's throat, burning rage in his predator look, almost black brown and golden bursts.  
"Miranda!" Exclaims Andy.

Andy does the first thing she can think of, which is ... throwing a pebble at a werewolf. After hindsight, she must admit that the gesture does a little too much David against Goliath, but that's all that comes to mind at the moment. The stone hits the man at one of his temples, making him freeze just long enough for Miranda to dodge the claws and get up a second time.

Miranda watches the man, she is tense and ready to jump into the fray, but the guy quickly turns to Andy, rushing straight at her.  
"Oh oh," breaths the young woman stumbling backwards at the moment when sharp claws brush against her arm.

It stings slightly, but before the man can try to scratch she again ... One of Miranda's arms goes around the guy's throat, from the back and hugging him tightly.  
"You approach her again and I would kill you without hesitation, Nate Cooper!" The sheriff growls coldly, obviously having learned the name of the other werewolf.  
"Gr ...! Good luck with that, Priestly," Nate replies wheezing and almost choking.

He manages to push his two elbows into Miranda's ribs, so hard that Andy is shocked not to hear the other woman's bones break. Miranda falters at the gesture and Nate takes the advantage.  
"This waitress was just the beginning," he said. "I'll take this one, it'll make me a matching pair."

_(Oh my god no, he's talking about Jill!)_

Terror and pure anger shake Andy, leaving her head spinning.  
"If and only if you give me back the girl now, I won't chase you to the coast!" Made Miranda.

Nate smiled viciously before jumping forward bridging the gap between him and Miranda, snapping her fangs as she tried to grab the woman's shoulder. It's a brutal attempt, but Miranda knocks her knee against the man's stomach, escaping with a simple scratch.  
"You're alone, Priestly," said Nate arrogant. "You always have been and always will be, when was your lineage checked for the last time?"  
"My family is here," replies Miranda. "This place is and has always been our territory, moron."  
"Yeah, a territory that is maintained by a single werewolf," the man laughs. "No pack, no allegiance whatsoever."  
"You seem just as lonely," Miranda points out to him.  
"For the moment."

With his last words slightly disturbing, Nate attacks Miranda again, but Andy is impressed by the other woman, Miranda parries each blow before sticking the man in a complete veneer. The two werewolves hit the ground abruptly, Andy winced at that, but only worried about Miranda.

_(Is it just some kind of sick game for him? And what does he want from my little sister?)_  
"These sheep will be mine," smiles Nate. "You can no longer protect these pathetic humans, Priestly, give them to someone who will gather them properly."  
"They are living beings, not pathetic creatures unlike you," replies Miranda disgusted with man. "Not cattle!"  
"They serve the same purpose."

Rage leaves Miranda blazing in her golden electric blue eyes, but her next punch hits the empty ground when Nate dodges, dismissing the woman from him. The sheriff must catch up before being thrown into the lake, she gets back on her feet with fury.  
"The group of runners knows that I'm moving to this set," said Nate. "And when it is mine, I will be their champion! So come on, Priestly, this town is not worth dying for."

**Nate gives a mocking bow before diving into the fog so quickly that Andy can't follow him with her eyes... **

Miranda sniffs the air again, trying to track down the man, and Andy recognizes the power wrapping the silhouette of the other woman. Miranda is about to take off as she did on the night of the full moon.  
"Waits!" Andy exclaims, grabbing the sheriff's hand in thinking.

The fresh pressure of the claws makes Andy's heart stutter, but she refuses to let Miranda go, even when the other woman stares at her with her golden electric blue gaze.  
"You're hurt," said Andy worried. "Don't chase him like this, I know how powerful you are but ... you're still bleeding and I ... I don't want him to hurt you any more, please."

She looks at Miranda with her doe eyes put in a pleading puppy look. The anger emanating from Miranda cools, her rigid shoulders relaxing a little. When she lets out a deep exhalation, each werewolf appearance slowly disappearing from her. Her transformation is so fluid that Andy can only look at it in wonder.  
"I will first go check the house, to get clues about where your sister is," breaths Miranda. "Then we go back to town, and I'm taking you home, this time I'm driving."

Andy nods slowly in agreement, overwhelmed with relief now that she knows Miranda is not leaving leaving her alone.

_(Right now, I don't know what I will do without it.)_


	6. First aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Miranda chat on the way back to town and at Andy's house the women look after each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story even if Nigel and Emily are younger than Miranda physically, but in reality they are older
> 
> Tell me what you like and dislike about this chapter

Andy gives the keys to her truck to Miranda, but Miranda must take a minute to put on her uniform, her jaw tightened by the pain. Andy is really tempted to offer to help with the buttons on the shirt, except that she doesn't want the other woman to take it the wrong way.  
"Come," said Miranda. "Let's go."

**Miranda drives the truck and pulls away from the abandoned house to join the main road...**

The silence falling between her and Andy. The young woman feels like she is in her own fog, carrying tension. After a while, this tension becomes a little too much for Andy and the desire to break it made she speak.  
"So there is another werewolf here."  
"... yes," answers Miranda.  
"And you know his name," adds Andy. "He was talking about packs, champion, lineage and ...! Tell me what's going on, Miranda, I can't have someone bleeding in my truck without telling me why she did it, no one has ever been exposed to danger like that for me."

Miranda sighed, her fingers tight around the steering wheel.  
"You don't need to know that," she said.  
"But I want ..." try Andy.  
"I said need, it is quite certain that it will not make your life easier, Andrea, ignorance is a happiness, trust me on this subject."  
"I already know what you can do, what you are, if it was the line, we have already crossed it, it will protect me more easily if I do not meddle in a secret werewolf ritual, is not it?"

It makes Miranda laugh, shaking her head, as if she couldn't really believe what Andy was saying. The sheriff's smile is so warm, full of heart.  
"First of all, there is no ritual," she says. "Packs are ... packs, groups of werewolves, honestly, the link between a package is a bit magical, but if you want the obscure details, I'm not the only one asking."  
"Magic?" Is surprised Andy. "Of course, it exists! Why do I have to think that half of the people I know being supernatural creatures were the limit?"  
"To be fair, it's a little unusual, most werewolf territories do not contain a Djin or a vampire, when a werewolf has a place, he has the right to approve which supernatural being can there enter."

Andy smiles at this information.  
"Oh I see," she said amused. "Were you bored and wanted some company?"  
"Hey," Miranda is laughing at the idea. "It wasn't my call then, Nigel's family has been here for a long time and Emily is old enough to remember a little quarrel called Revolutionary War."  
"Oh my god," blow Andy.  
"Yes, Serena is the only exception, I let her in by ... special request."

There may be a good story behind it, but Andy is more curious about Miranda herself.  
"I saw you change a few times," she said. "But can werewolves become real wolves? Like, the kind on all fours paws?"  
"Some can," confirms Miranda. "I never had the talent for that, they say you can learn, but I don't really have a teacher."

**Miranda finally stops in front of Andy's house...**

She turns off the engine, but she hesitates before returning the keys to the truck.The eyes of the two women meet, the weight of that of Miranda is seriously intense.  
"Do you trust me?" Does request.  
"Uh ..."

_(It's a way out, it gives me a way out so I can go back to my old, ordinary life after we find Jill.)_  
"Yes," said Andy. "I do it."

Miranda nods firmly, but the young woman sees a flashing smile as they get out of the truck together and enter Andy's house.

**Miranda stops Andy once in the young woman's living room...**

She placing a hand on Andy's shoulder.  
"You're going to sit down," said the sheriff authoritatively.

And the brunette does it without even thinking about the fact that she is at home, the absolute authority in Miranda's voice makes her obey, but she blushes when the other woman turns around and goes into another room.

_(Yes, ma'am, of course officer, ahem ...)_

When Miranda comes back from the bathroom with the first aid kit, Andy is a little surprised.  
"How did you know where to find this?" Does request.  
"It was not in your truck, so there was the bathroom or a kitchen cupboard," replies the sheriff. "Now let me see your arm."

Miranda tears the aluminum foil from an antiseptic wipe with her teeth, then passes the fresh wipe over the stripes left by Nate on Andy. Only a few are deep enough to turn red, but it still stings the young woman a little. Andy watches Miranda take care of the scratches and a thought comes to her mind.  
"Tell me, I know it's probably a silly question, seeing that you don't panic, but ... being scratched by a werewolf does not mean that I would howl at the next full moon, don't is this not?"  
"No," replies Miranda. "But indeed humans can be transformed."  
"Seriously?"  
"It takes a bite and deliberate about it," explains the sheriff. "You are responsible for who you transform so it's not common."

_(I really hate the thought that just crossed my mind, but I have to ask.)_  
"Do you think this Nate will do it with Jill?"

Miranda's hands stop against Andy's skin. The bite is now gone, leaving nothing behind but the warmth of the sheriff's fingers.  
"Andrea, I won't let that happen, it would be a perfect fool to even just try to do it, but I promise to get your little sister back before such a thing happens, okay."

Andy nods gently, trusting Miranda. Miranda carefully wraps Andy's arm in a bandage, but when the sheriff decides to close the first aid kit, Andy grabs her hand.  
"You still don't need that?" Does request.  
"I'll be fine," Miranda answers.  
"Okay, I know you're tough, but unless your blood magically evaporates, you're still hurt, so please let me help you."

Miranda sighs at this but she gives up trying to close the first aid kit, starting to unbutton her uniform shirt for the second time tonight. Andy tries not to oggle the other woman too much when she takes the bandages off the couch, but the fact is ... there is now an extremely attractive woman sitting on her coffee table.  
"Make my shoulder first," says Miranda. "It is the deepest cut."

Now that Andy is looking closely, she sees a mark of claws running from Miranda's back to the crook of her shoulder and the smell of blood disturbs Andy's stomach. Her hands are shaking a little as she starts cleaning the cup.

_(Take it back Sachs! You promised to help she get better, it would be silly to stop me because I'm a little frightened at the sight of blood.)_  
"You're not used to this kind of thing, are you, Andrea?"  
"Well ... I mean, Jill once got her thumb stuck in the front door once, but it didn't bleed then ..."

Andy's nervous smile probably tells Miranda everything she needs to know right now, but the frustration Andy expects doesn't happen. Miranda is only calm, patient even when the youngest begins to grope with the first pad.  
"You do this in an acceptable way," said the sheriff. "So how is your job going?"  
"What?" Said Andy confused.  
"Your work, your life, Andrea, I want to know more about you, silly girl."

Heat rises to Andy's cheeks when she sticks the pad in place.  
"It's good, I guess," she said. "I mean, for a bowling alley, Nigel is super nice and has monthly parties even if there are only three of us, probably going through all the alcohol, you know?"

Miranda smiles knowingly and the second brand of claw is a little easier to clean and dress for Andy. She then wraps the sheriff's arm with a bandage.  
"See if it stays in place," she said.

Miranda flexes her arm to test the bandage and the inside of Andy's mouth dries up. With her hand still on the other woman's arm, she can feel Miranda's muscles contract, making Andy's fingers tighter.  
"Hmm ..." said Miranda, strangely embarrassing.

The eyes of Andy and Miranda meet for a fraction of a second before Miranda coughs gently and withdraws her arm from Andy's hands. The young woman steps back against the back of the sofa, wondering if it is possible that the cushions engulf it.  
"Sorry," said shy Andy.  
"Don't worry about that," replies the sheriff.

_(Hold on, does Miranda Priestly ... blush?)_  
"I should go," said Miranda. "At least I have to go around town and make sure Nate doesn't roam."

Her professional mask fell back firmly and Andy's stomach made a slight reversal at that. She wants to bring back the smile of the other woman and her easy humor.

_(And if she touches me again like she did during the full moon, well ...)_


	7. Stay with me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy doesn't want Miranda to leave home  
immediately, she discovers a secret passion for Miranda and learns more about the Sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story in addition fashion, Miranda has a other passion
> 
> This chapter unless there is action, it mainly serves to bring Andy and Miranda together
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

Andy looks at Miranda with puppy eyes.  
"You will pursue Nate while you heal  
again?" She asks worried. "It only seems  
not be a good idea."  
"He is hurt too, Andrea, more than I would bet."

Andy stands up, taken with sudden concern. Miranda should be concerned about the risks to herself, even if people are in danger.

_(There is only one, Nate said it himself.)_  
"Know my responsibility, and not just as a werewolf," said Miranda.  
"But you have deputies, don't you?" Reminds she of Andy. "People who can turn on the lights."  
"They're both young," replies the sheriff. "They have just finished their studies."  
"But they're still cops."

_(And if that doesn't convince her ...!)_  
"I just don't want to be alone with Nate  
over there right now, Miranda, could you stay a little bit longer?"

The cold and impassive blue gaze that fixed Andy begins to melt, compassion trapped like heat beneath the surface of Miranda. The young woman thinks that this is always the case with the other woman, but the Miranda seems to make so much effort to hide it.

_(I wonder why.)_

When Miranda gets up again, Andy fears the other woman will go anyway, but  
only for Miranda to lightly press the brunette's hand.  
"If I stay here, give me a cup of coffee, that's all," she said with a slight smile.

Miranda sighs then.  
"This day has exhausted me," she admits.  
"I have never done an easier business in my life."  
"You bet I'm doing it," said Andy delighted. "You want something in it?"  
"A little cream and above all try to do it too  
warm than the center of the sun, please." answer Miranda the last words spoken afterwards.

**Andy retires to the kitchen...**

She prepare coffee, happy for her French press, so as not to have to wait for the pot to be prepared. Jill gave it to her last Christmas because she knows her big sister drinks it, and ...! Andy Melancholy sigh.  
"We'll take you home soon, little sister."

**When Andy comes back to the living room...**

Cup in hand, Miranda stands in front of the youngster's shelf woman and reads the songs, the streaming is great when Andy wants to watch videos, but she ends up  
by picking up a lot of DVDs in the sales bin  
at the Service Station.  
"Do you find something you like?" She demand to Miranda.  
"You have some superhero movies here, it drew my interest," answers the werewolf.

Miranda turns around when Andy offers her coffee, her hands around those of the young woman to make sure not to spill anything in the process. Miranda lets out a sigh of pleasure at the first sip, and Andy is a little proud of it.  
"Superhero, huh?" Said the young woman.  
"Yes," replies Miranda. "I mean, it's a remake, But...!"

When Miranda signals to the movie in question, Andy ladle to distinguish the title. The young woman is almost sure she fell asleep watching it a few months ago, she barely remembers the plot.  
"The actress they had was acceptable," says Miranda. "And I admit that the effect they used to hide her face looked very smooth, I guess I'm biased because the character is a detective, but there is not a lot of movie action with a woman as the main character, you see?"

_(Ok .. she clearly knows more about it than I do!)_  
"I understand a little," said Andy. "But without wanting disappoint you, I'm more of an occasional fan."  
"It's good," reassures Miranda. "I only have... always loved heroes like that, people who are more than humans but who do the right thing."  
"Because you have this in common with them," smiles Andy.

Miranda clears her throat slowly, then takes a long sip of coffee.  
"I guess so," she said. "This is how my family works."  
"Have a protective strip a mile wide?" Ask Andy.  
"Exactly, nobody was surprised that I became a cop, it's pretty normal, when each cousin you own is in a service or another, my parents are nice too, people who are far from the police, my father prefers to monitor people during municipal councils and ZEP meetings."

Andy nods happy to learn more about Miranda.  
"And your mother?" Does request.

Andy had met Miranda's parents once or twice but she can't say they are close. Their farm is at the border of their county, nestled in a huge field.  
"It encourages the LGBTQ+ community in high school," answers Miranda. "It's nice, actually."  
"Oh that's right!" Said Andy remembering her high school years. "I remember, however I only went to a few of her meetings, I felt uncomfortable."  
"A question about your orientation at the time?"  
"No, I have been super bisexual since my childhood," answers Andy. "Just terrible in social interaction."  
"That's enough," Miranda smiled at she.  
"I wish I had the kind of driving you do, however, the passion to pursue something  
thing like that."

Miranda looks at Andy in amazement.  
"You want a badge?" she asks.  
"No," answers Andy. "I want ... it means!"

Miranda leans forward a little, and that puts the two women almost face to face. The golden and blue electric from her werewolf is pretty but is easy for Andy to get lost in the deep blue. of the human Miranda.  
"I think you will find this," said Miranda, smiling encouragingly. "But we need to focus on security now, okay?"  
"Yeah," Andy agrees. "I will keep my guard."

Except that Andy can't do that with Miranda right in front of her. The sheriff's mouth is full and so close... so close that if Andy looked up and...!

Two women's coffee mugs clink together  
and Miranda immediately leans back.  
"I should really go," she said.

_(Oh my God!)_  
"But I'll leave you my phone number," said  
Miranda. "My personal line, if something happens you call me, I'll go around and come and save you."  
"... Okay," Andy agrees.

Andy would like to thank Miranda, but she is too excited to do anything but tell the  
see her again when Miranda gives her number with a smile.

Miranda places her empty cup of coffee on the counter from the kitchen and exit through the front door leaving Andy alone with the trembling beat of her heart.


	8. I come with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the visit to the abandoned house there is a discussion at the bowling alley then Andy and Miranda argue before following a track towards Nate and with luck Jill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again especially dialogue but action will resume soon it is promised
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**When Andy wakes up on her couch...**

Her head is full of misty dreams. Each of them walks away from her as she tries to remember the details, but for a fleeting moment, she senses the presence of Miranda in the room, and that makes her sit down.

_(Of course she's not there what I was thinking of?)_  
"I really have to stop falling asleep in the living room," sigh Andy. "Not that it would bother me to wake up beside...!"

_(Okay, it's too early to be thirsty, go have breakfast, Andy.)_

The toast and the eggs are nothing spectacular, but with another cup of coffee, Andy feels more human. It is early enough that she can take her time to arrive bowling with enough time before her work schedule. Nigel would leave her  
probably leave if she was late, but Andy still has bills to pay, she needs to work.  
"I left that damn work shirt somewhere  
go here ..." she said.

**Music is already playing by the time Andy passes the front door of the bowling alley...**

But there is no one to the exception of Serena, who rolls balls of gutter for fun.  
Nigel appears a moment later, a pair of  
freshly waxed shoes in his hands.  
"Hey, Andy," he said. "I didn't know if I was going to see you today."  
"And missed all this action? Who do you take me for?" Replies Andy amused.

Nigel smiles, warm and daring, but his expression becomes a little more serious.  
"Really, however, is it going to be okay?" Said he. "Between Jill and a small window on our world, I can only imagine how you feel right now."

Andy is exhausted, but it still surprises her to hear Nigel be so open. It is difficult not to look at him from the bottom up, to try to see some signs that she has missed since all the years that she has known the man.

_(There's nothing, he's just good old Nigel, Nigel... who also happens to be a djin, I probably should have looked up on that last night too.)_  
"It's stressful, but Miranda is doing everything she can to help find Jill," answers Andy. "I know it's just a matter of time, for the rest, um ...!"

Andy smiled softly at Nigel, feeling her cheeks blush slightly.  
"Honestly, it's pretty awesome," admits the young woman. "This little town is much more interesting than I thought."  
"It's a way of saying it," laughs Nigel. "Unfortunately, we cannot afford to be too showy."  
"There is a reason why 'May you live in an interesting time' is a curse," adds Serena.

Andy turns to see Serena leaning against the bar counter, a slight smile on her lips.  
"By the way, I search your sister, but no luck for the moment," said Serena looking sorry.  
"Thank you, Serena," smiles Andy.  
"It's the least I can do, although following its smell is a little difficult these days," replies the Brazilian  
"Why?" Ask the other woman.  
"Because everything smells of the territorial werewolf," explains Serena. "By the way, including you."

Andy blushed at the implication, wondering if it came from Miranda touching her the night before. But she realizes that Nigel and Serena probably don't know Nate yet.  
"It's because Miranda and I met each other werewolf last night," says Andy. "Both fought."

Nigel raises an eyebrow, his mouth tight with concern.  
"About what?" He asks.  
"This city, I guess, he said he wanted to take the next generation for its pack," answers Andy.  
"This wolf has steel stones if he thinks that will happen," said Serena.  
"No kidding," adds Nigel. "The Priestly family has claimed this sector since the very foundation of the city, disrespect to even try..."  
"Is that bad news?" Ask Andy.  
"He's either stupid or has a bad trick in his bag," Nigel answers. "I hope Mira is on guard."

Then Andy sees a car passing in front of the front door, this is the sheriff's vehicle with Miranda in the driver's seat, hands outstretched around the steering wheel.  
"Me too," sigh Andy. "And I... will be back."

**Nigel lets Andy leave without comment, but at when she gets out of the bowling alley... **

Miranda sees her and leans toward the passenger side door like if she was going to lock it up.

_(Hey!)_

Andy puts her hands on the roof of the car outside, her eyes in the driver's side window with a frown until Miranda sighs and rolls the window to chat.  
"What is going on?" Ask Andy  
"Police case," Miranda answers.  
"The police case in this city is someone  
overturning a cow, it doesn't make you look like you're about to go on the warpath."  
"You would be surprised to know who I arrested some nights, Andrea, the fact is that what's going on is dangerous and therefore doesn't concern you at the moment."

_(There is only one source of danger here now.)_  
"You found Nate," said Andy. "Mir... Sheriff, come on, you can't fix a girl in her house and give her the cold shoulder the next day."  
"It's just a suspicious report," sigh Miranda.  
"One that you will check," replies Andy.  
"Yes," admits the sheriff.  
"So I'm going with you."  
"No question!"

Andy opens her mouth to protest, but Miranda lays her stares frostily, the steel in her blue eyes freezes Andy until she is forced to divert the look.

_(I know what does her job, I know she doesn't want me to hurt myself, but god, there's nothing I hate more than feeling helpless.)_  
"I can't stay here and wait for Jill to come home," try to explain Andy. "I introduced myself at work because I was supposed to, but she got been the first thing I talked about, she'll stay that way until I know she's safe, so please, if you could fair..."

Miranda shakes her head before pressing the button to unlock the vehicle doors.  
"Go up and put on your belt," she said.  
"Thank you, thank you very much ..." answers Andy.  
"Inside, now, that's it."

Andy hurries to enter the passenger side  
before Miranda decides to leave without her. As soon as her seatbelt is fastened, 

**Miranda runs the engine and begins to descend the main street...**

"I don't like it at all," she said.  
"If it's so dangerous, why were you going there without backup?" Ask Andy.  
"I go to my own backup, silly girl, the  
deputy don't know what I am."  
"But there is Nigel and Serena," says Andy. "I don't know if Emily has anything to do, but she IS a vampire."  
"If it was just to find Jill, I would think about it but it is not that simple, if I do not defend this place like a werewolf, Nate will not be the last to try to make it disappear under me."

Andy looks at Miranda full of sympathy.  
"Is there anything I can do to help," she asks. "I'm just a human in the equation, right?"  
"Right now, the best thing to do is not disappear on me," said Miranda. "Nate threatened you, and I won't forget it anytime soon."

The frustration is transparent in Miranda's expression before she falls silent, her eyes  
set on the road and away from Andy. She would like to be able to take Miranda's hand and offer any kind of comfort, but the last thing the sheriff needs is this kind of distraction.  
"Are you OK?" Ask Andy instead. "The answer doesn't necessarily have to be yes, I really ask, so don't do this thing or someone raises her to feel better."  
"I'm fine, Andrea, when I have done my job, everything will be fine, so try not to make things more difficult."

Miranda smiles a little when she speaks and Andy hopes that the heat which goes up to her face does not show much.  
"You got it, sheriff," she said when they got there.


	9. The werewolf of the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lakeside investigation leads to the discovery of a new werewolf which leads to a slight fight followed by Miranda and Andy having a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action but really not much I compensate with the coming of a new character to this story
> 
> Feel free to say what you think

Miranda and Andy do two or three loops around the lake before the sheriff's mood starts to get degrade.

**The royal woman parks the car under a tree and leaves the vehicle...**

Sniffing the air and bending over to check if there are traces which are not hers.  
"Whatever?" Asks Andy always in the car.  
"The smell of Nate is old, so I don't think he's come back here yet," Miranda answers. "And the only sign of your sister was her phone."  
"It's not good, what exactly did the report say?"  
"A fisherman saw someone sneaking around the trees, he said that he did not recognize him at all, certainly a stranger, and when he tried to get his attention, the individual fled."  
"Our lost little town is suddenly very popular," says Andy.  
"It would be nice if I headed the tourism division."

**Andy unbuckles her belt and gets out of the car at her turn...**

She trying to see if something out of the ordinary stands out. With the exception of the abandoned house visible in the distance, the lake looks placid and isolated, like none other than them. Then a thought strikes the young woman... Andy turns to uncertain Miranda.  
"Uh ... There is nothing in the water, right?" She asks.  
"He has fish," replies the other woman.  
"No, I mean ... nothing like ... the monster of Loch Ness or something like that."  
"Oh ... well, the Lady of the Lake lived here, but she was overwhelmed by the sirens."

Miranda's expression is so neutral, Andy can't say whether or not the sheriff is kidding.  
"You want to go ahead and introduce myself? I bet that they are cute," suggests Andy.  
"You would like that, right?" Said Miranda.

When Miranda starts to smile, Andy knows she's been tricked, but the other woman's laugh is worth it.  
"Thank you, sheriff jerk," said Andy.  
"I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit," Miranda told her.

Andy wants to tease Miranda to prove that the idea of the sheriff has worked, but something breaks behind the two women and they are silent. Miranda turns around just in time for a clawed hand to slip into the air and Andy screams in fear. A series of golden and gray eyes meet her chocolate eyes before the sheriff grabs the shoulder of the new werewolf, sending him sprawling.

The female werewolf with red hair gets up  
and pushes Miranda hard, then heads straight for Andy.  
"Andrea, run! Save yourself!" Orders Miranda  
"Sorry girl, Nate asked for you in particular," said the new werewolf to Andy.  
"Nate can fuck off," replies this one.

Unfortunately, this werewolf is even faster than Nate and Andy's sprint is interrupted by the redhead pinning she to the ground. The brunette feels sharp teeth just above her neck and shakes, remembering Miranda's warning about their bites.  
"You are out of your human championship," laughs the werewolf. "Now stay still before I ...!"

Her threat turns into a shock howl and  
suddenly her weight disappears from Andy. When the young woman rolls on her back, arms outstretched to protect herself, Miranda holds the other werewolf with both arms straight over her head.

_(Woah!)_  
"I hope Nate taught you how to swim," grunts Miranda threateningly.

Miranda throws the other werewolf into the lake with a burst of strength. The redhead hits the water flat on her belly and Andy hears a muffled gasp before let the werewolf start trying to find a buy in the water. Miranda's hand wraps around Andy's wrist before pulling the young woman to her feet and then directly into the arms of the sheriff in married style. Andy feels weightless for a moment, surprised to find that Miranda can carry her without even one suspicion of tension. Surprise and a little distracted, let's face it.

_(I guess I'm nothing compared to an angry werewolf.)_  
"Where are we going?" Andy asks, her cheeks blushing from her position in the arms of her crush.  
"I put you in the car, we are leaving now!"  
"You don't want to ask she questions?" She could to be a witness.  
"Regardless, there are at least six other werewolves here."  
"What!?" Is surprised Andy.

A low growl at the edge of the trees catches Andy's ear and when she dares to look back, over Miranda's shoulder, several sets of lupine eyes stare in the shade.

**When Miranda deposits Andy in the car...**

She throws herself on the passenger seat by pressing the button to lock her door when Miranda starts the engine. The sheriff slams the gas, sending them straight on the good road and takes a sharp turn towards the city.  
"Will they come after us?" Worries Andy.  
"I don't know, just wait to see," Miranda answers honestly.

**Every second, the lake fades...**

But Andy remembers how fast she saw Miranda run, how fast the werewolf who attacked her could move. Would a car make a difference?  
"Are you OK? Did it hurt you?" Ask Miranda.  
"Just mud on my clothes," reassures Andy. "I thought she was going to bite me but..."

The moment Andy talks about the near bite, Miranda grunts protective, showing her teeth still sharp. The young woman looks at her astonished as they go to town.  
"I can't believe I let this idiot attract me that easily," said Miranda angrily. "Of course he recruited other werewolves for his stupid cause, many vagrants there would be ready to fight for quite a few things."  
"For what things exactly? What do they get out of it?" Ask Andy.  
"It depends on the werewolf, he can ask for a piece of territory, a specific person in the city to transform or even just money."

_(Great, exactly what this place needed: a bunch of werewolves mercenaries.)_  
"But that means he really wants to get rid of me," realizes Andy.  
"The fact that he took Jillan means he could kidnap anyone as long as it draws me to him in an unfair fight," said Miranda.

_(This is all unreal.)_  
"Why does he want this hometown so much?" Asks Andy incredulously. "No offense where I was born, but there is nothing, there has never been anything."  
"There could only be two rotten wooden sticks supporting a moldy ragged tent here and Nate would always challenge myself for the territory," said Miranda. "It's not really the city itself, rather..."

Miranda shakes her head, spreading everything that goes come out of her mouth.  
"When I know we are safe, I will say it," she said to Andy. "Right now, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're fine and we find Jillan."  
"But I'm worried about you," said Andy shyly. "You're doing all this for Jill and me, but you're still in danger, damn it, you're most at risk, you have to keep this big secret while Nate runs around without worrying about anything."  
"It will not be revealed in public," says the sheriff. "The only reason he let you see him in his werewolf form is because he planned to kidnap you, history has proven that when it comes to a werewolf against a angry crowd, the crowd usually wins."  
"I understand, are you going to ... go back,  
however?"

Miranda lets out a deep breath. The first street lamp in the city is a few meters in front of Andy, and the sheriff is holding the wheel so tight that Andy thinks that Miranda could break it.

_(Can she not go back there? It would be really bad.)_

On the next inspiration, the lag affects the  
Miranda's skin, the golden and electric blue of the eyes becomes completely freezing blue again as the wolf ears disappear, the fangs and the claws are suddenly sheathed. She's still the sheriff, like nothing has happened.  
"I know you're used to this, but I don't think  
that I will never stop being impressed by your transformation," smiles Andy sincerely.

Miranda's hands relax around the steering wheel, a smile bends.  
"Thank you," she said. "It's much easier now than when I was nineteen, that's for sure."

_(Nineteen years old! Hello, welcome to adulthood is now a werewolf. )_  
"So how are you?" Ask Andy.  
"We're both in one piece, I'll well," replies Miranda. "Let's go in and out of the street."


	10. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the lake a little Mirandy, Miranda makes an epiphany to the young woman and Nate create new problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates the beginning of a romantic Mirandy moment and the 🖤 indicates the end of the moment
> 
> Very small Mirandy moment in this chapter
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

Andy expected Miranda to take she to the police station to the bowling alley, but the sheriff had to leave her uniform shirt in the car, the back of the garment was shredded by Miranda's shape change, and there's no easy way to hide it.  
"Do you want to talk to Nigel or ...?" begins Andy.  
"No, I want to talk to you," Miranda cut.

**It's cosmic happy hour at the bowling alley, so the lights are on and spinning above Mirenda and Andy's heads...**

The lights throw the two women into a  
constant flow of neon as the sheriff brings the brunette from the bar and the arcade.

**Miranda traps Andy behind the machines...**

Glances over her shoulder to make sure they are alone.  
"What's going on?" Worries Andy.  
"Tell me the possibility that Nigel leaves the back to interrupt us," replies Miranda.  
"Um ..! Not very high, at least I don't think, unless a customer enters."  
"Acceptable."

_(What does she want with me?)_

❤️  
Miranda reaches out to brush a few strands of hair behind Andy's ear, the sheriff's other hand leaning against the wall over the girl's shoulder. Andy isn't locked up, not quite, but it's close enough to leave she breathless. Miranda leans forward, her lips move closer to Andy's and the brunette's throat dries up as blue eyes sweep across her face, openly curious.  
"Miranda ..." Andy whispers softly.  
"I had to make sure you were really well," said she Miranda. "You smell like SHE, but there is no blood and no signs of change."

_(Okay, sure, so why is she close enough to kiss me?)_  
"Are you going to take care of me this way every time another werewolf shows up?" Ask Andy. "I could get used to this kind of attention, Miss Priestly."

Andy expects Miranda to retire or to tell she that she is wrong, but the other laughs. It's a warm sound, thick enough to be bottled, and Andy would like Miranda to do it again.  
"I owe you an explanation," finally sighs Miranda. "I owed it to you since the full moon."  
🖤

Andy watches curious Miranda.  
"Is it to keep things secret?" She asks. "Everyone in bowling knows you are a werewolf, right?"  
"They do," agree Miranda. "What they don't know ... and don't need to know ... is that I'm an alpha."  
"A what? Is it a werewolf different or something like that?"  
"No, it's just genetic, as far as I know at least, some people are born with freckles, some have the ideal proportions for certain sports and other werewolves are alpha, we are only born, not made."

Miranda looks serious, but Andy isn't sure what the problem is.  
"It doesn't seem like a bad thing," she said. "Why are you keeping it secret from others?"  
"Because if my family knew, it would imply  
certain obligations," replies Miranda. "And if the werewolves of New York knew it, I would be dragged in front them and they would ask me why I was silent too for a long time we are rare, Andrea, only alphas can form pack bonds, and these bonds keep our society together."  
"Are you alone here?"  
"In this state? Yes, I mean, I'm the first one to being able to change form within my family since my great-grandparents."

Andy looks sympathetically at Miranda  
"So you would not have the choice to take the front?" She said understanding.  
"More than likely," agrees Miranda. "The worst part is that my parents would probably be very proud."

_(Wait a second...)_  
"Does that mean that if Nate beats you, he will have the whole state? Not just the city?"  
"... yes, the chances are that the Ravitz alpha divides the field to make the pack happy, but my whole family will not be able to stay, we would be exile at best."

_(Ok, I don't want to know which is the 'worst' option in this equation.)_  
"But if Nate has a pack, where's the one?" Question Andy. "Can't you send them a signal to the moon or something like that?"  
"I don't have one," admits Miranda. "If I did, everyone would know what I am, there are other werewolves running in Ohio, but they are not definitely not mine."

Miranda seems to feel so guilty, her blue eyes turning away from Andy's chocolates until the young woman reaches out to take the sheriff's, Andy squeezes tightly and Miranda sighs, giving she a little pinch.  
"I just want to protect the people who matter to me," says Miranda. "Command is something else."  
"You're not really alone, you know," smiles Andy.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said it was a werewolf affair, but  
come ... would Nigel really let you challenge a whole pack alone? Serena has participated in more fights than I can count and Emily is old in addition to admiring you completely, I bet she would scare them if you asked."  
"It's not exactly a pack," replies Miranda.  
"It doesn't have to be, Miranda, it's help," says Andy. "You're not weak to ask for it and ... I'm here for you too."

Miranda straightens up, pensive for a long time before she nods.  
"You're right, Andrea, thank you."

**Andy is about to ask Miranda another question when the sheriff's phone rings...**

Miranda throws one finger to make Andy wait and answers her cell, stiffening after the first words.  
"What happened ? When?" She asks. "Gentlemen, slow down."

Blue eyes widen.  
"My radio? This is ..." begins Miranda. "In my car, I'll be there, hang on tight!"

Miranda hangs up and throws her phone into her pocket, moving to leave. Andy runs to catch up with the sheriff, not wanting to lose track of Miranda.  
"What’s going on?" She asks worried.  
"We have to cross the street," answers Miranda.

**Miranda gets out of the bowling alley before Andy can ask why...**

But the reason becomes clear the second she goes out on the sidewalk ... the window at the front of the police station is smashed, the glass is scattered everywhere and Andy can see office overturned inside the building. Several people gather cautiously at the edge of the mess, but they move when Miranda arrives, looking upset but offering respectful greetings.

**When Andy goes around the sheriff's car to get closer to the police station...**

It is evident that the rear bumper of the vehicle was broken.

_(Who would do this in broad daylight? There are people everywhere!)_  
"This is now an active crime scene!" Said  
Minande loud and clear. "I am sure that what has just happened worries many of you, but I need everyone to go backwards, unless you are a witness, go back to your business."  
"Sheriff!" Someone exclaims.

The deputy, a tall, slender young man with black hair, scrubby yard and gray eyes, comes out of the cracked door of the police station holding one of his shoulders. A dark stain seeps into the sleeve of his uniform and Andy is sure it is not sweat.  
"Trip, are you okay?" Ask Miranda.  
"I don't know," admits the young man named Trip. "I don't even know what just happened."

Miranda stands in front of Trip and looks at him straight in the eyes. Andy remembers what the other woman said to she about his assistant who had just finished police school and saw the man's fear, Andy can believe it.

_(The guy is even a little younger than me.)_  
"Start from the start deputy," orders Miranda, trying to calm the man down.  
"Yes Sheriff, I was doing paperwork at my desk when something hit the window," begins to explain Trip. "The first thing I thought about was a bird or something like that, but I lifted the eyes and someone was tapping on it with their fist, I got up quickly to ask them what he was doing, except that the next punch broke the whole window, this thing is supposed to hold against a car, sheriff ... that makes no sense ..."

Miranda pursed her lips, clearly not wanting her MP to ask too many questions.  
"We will understand that later, tell me what happened next," she said to Trip.  
"Okay, well the guy had friends with him," continue Trip. "They entered the hole instead of the window and went towards me, they trapped me under my own desk, it almost crush my shoulder, I heard them sowing royal disorder, but I couldn't get up."

_(He's here now the poor guy probably froze at the time of the events.)_  
"Did they take something?" Ask Miranda.  
"Sorry, sheriff, but it would be easier to make a list of what they did not take," admits Trip. "One of the drawers of our files is now empty, it lacks evidence, criminal records ..."

Miranda's face turns into a cold mask  
and control, but Andy knows exactly what to think the other woman ... only Nate and his pack could to be responsible.

_(The question is why, if they are not here, what would these files be for them?)_  
"I tried to contact you by radio when I was under my desk, sheriff, but you never answered," says Trip. "Where have you been? The car is right outside, and you're not even dressed for work."

_(Of course, Miranda would hire an observer, good job, man, you're going to be a detective until your boss is recognized as a werewolf.)_

Andy expects Miranda to have an explanation at hand, but the other woman's shoulders are tight and her jaw so tight that Andy is not sure that Miranda can answer Trip's interrogation.

_(I have to do something ... but what?)_


	11. Help Miranda get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy distracts Trip before the sheriff talks to the man then Miranda and Andy cleans the police station while discussing the events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No action in this chapter, especially dialogue 
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**Andy watches Trip who waits for an answer from Miranda...**

The sheriff who seems to have trouble finding an excuse in front of the questioning of her deputy. The brunette decides to come to Miranda's rescue.  
"She was helping me," said Andy to Trip smiling confidently.

Trip blinks and turns to Andy as if he has just noticed her presence.  
"You? With what?" Asked the deputy.  
"I am Andrea Sachs, my little sister disappeared the other evening," says the young woman.  
"Jillian Sachs, right?" Questions Trip. "I thought we couldn't watch this yet, sheriff."

Miranda comes out of her stasis at this sentence, a mask of authority falling immediately on her eyes.  
"Let's take it inside," she said to the other two.

Once in the almost destroyed police station, Miranda turns to Trip.  
"A young girl disappeared under my watch, deputy," she said with pursed lips annoyed. "Do you think I'm not going to start investigating as soon as possible just because of the regulations?"

This look straightens his posture, even if Trip is embarrassing just after his shoulder moves.  
"Of course not, Sherif," he replies. "I think you have escorted all the tipsy drivers we see at home in the past five years."  
"There was a rumor that my sister was outside by the lake so we went to get her," explains Andy. "I was so upset that I didn't find her that Sheriff Priestly took me to the bowling alley to calm me down a bit."

_(A werewolf also jumped on me and it was super terrifying, but let's leave that highlight.)_  
"Okay, you have a job there, don't you?" Said Trip.

Andy nods and Trip nods in return, muttering something before smiling a little.  
"I shouldn't go crying in front of my boss when I signed up for a badge, huh?" He says uncomfortable.  
"It's okay to be scared, deputy," says Miranda. "What matters is what you do with it now, let me take a look at that arm so that I can send you home and rest for tomorrow morning at the first hour."

**Miranda directs the deputy in one of the chairs still standing before disappearing through the ruins of the office, returning a moment later with a first aid kit...**

When she opens the sleeve of Trip, there is a nasty cut under the sleeve of the uniform, but the man smiles bravely and offers his wound to the care of Miranda who cleans the cup.  
"Get out of here, I'm going to clean up," Miranda orders the deputy.  
"Are you sure?" Trip request.  
"You better move if you want this day off paid, that's all."

**That's what it takes to get Trip out of the police station and Miranda sighs after the deputy leaves...**

Andy can not imagine how stressful it is for the other woman, and again it is without the mess that she has to pick up.

_(At least this part, I can help with.)_  
"Do you have a broom somewhere?" Ask Andy.  
"In the utility cupboard, but I have to reinstall all the furniture first," Miranda answers. "Otherwise, we will end up pouring more broken glass on the floor."

Andy goes to get the broom while Miranda puts the desks back in place.

**When the youngest returns, the sheriff holds an empty filing cabinet in her hand...**

The side is fully pushed in.  
"Good God!" Growls Miranda.  
"Miranda?" Worries Andy.  
"All that was taken was mine! He had to know by my smell, it was not a question of frightening the local cops, it put the foot on my territory."

Miranda places the drawer on one of the other desks, but from the trembling of her two arms, Andy can say that the sheriff wanted to throw it with force.  
"I'm sorry," said Andy sympathetically.  
"Don't be, you defended me when you shouldn't have done it," said Miranda. "It's not your mess to take care of."  
"Yeah that's it, listen even if Jill was not gone, I don't want foolish werewolves to take control of the city I don't think anyone wants that, so let me watch you, I even go howl with you under the moon if it makes you feel better with the formalities."

Miranda raises an eyebrow.  
"Howling is a terrible idea, wolves are not from here, remember?" She says.  
"Correct," nods Andy.

Andy's joke falls flat and it starts to  
take care of the broom, trying to get the mess through under Miranda's desk first. Once she remove the broken glass, she looks at the sheriff again, Miranda's face is one that Andy never has seen on the other woman while the werewolf looks out of the destroyed window, there is pain mingling with sadnesse. It's like someone has torn Miranda's heart to the point that she can't even be angry.

_(What would have happened if she hadn't taken me to the bowling alley to tell me that she is an alpha? Would we have been here to stop Nate? Would it ever have happened?)_

Miranda's Heels crunch against the shards  
of glass as she goes around the room. Her dark mood settles in the police station as she crouches and picks up a small strip of leather. Andy recognizes the color.

_(It must have been torn from Nate's jacket when he entered through the destroyed window.)_  
"It's just the beginning isn't it?" Sigh Miranda. "It will burn this place to the ground if that's what it takes."  
"We will find a way to stop him," smiles Andy gently.  
"I will find a way."  
"But I..."  
"I know what you said, Andrea, and I appreciate it, but this..."

Miranda gestures back and forth with her hand between Andy and herself, as if that would explain everything.  
"I must protect everyone here, and I must also find your sister," said Miranda. "Right now, I need to focus on that, not playing your friendly babysitter, that's all."

Andy's heart is sinkink to that. Miranda doesn't have to take it all on her own, but Andy thinks the sheriff is determined to take on the whole burden herself, even if it crushes the brunette.  
"... the needs of the greatest number, eh?" Said Andy bitterly.

Andy doesn't even get a smile at that.  
"Something like that," agrees Miranda. "Returns home, Andrea."

_(Home! I'm not coming home after all this!)_  
"What are you going to do different?" Request Andy annoyed.  
"Sorry?" Surprised Miranda, it is the first time that the sheriff sees the young woman upset.  
"What will change if I leave? You will have one pair of eyes less to watch your back."

Andy stops for a second to catch her breath before staring hard at Miranda and continuing her argument.  
"In addition to that, if I leave, you lose the only other person who really knows what's going on right now, I know you kept the alpha things of Nigel, Emily and Serena, it's your business if you don't not want to talk to them about it, but you already told me, I accept it, everything!"  
"I told you more than I should have," sighs Miranda.

**Andy takes a step forward, placing herself at the very edge Miranda's personal space...**

It's been so much strange while the sherrif is a little smaller than her but the brunette is going to take all the advantages she can have she looks in the blue eyes of Miranda before speaking to her.  
"Tell me that you regret it, tell me in front that you didn't want to tell me anything or have my company and I'm leaving, tell me, Miranda..."


	12. Hold-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda makes her decision about Andy helping her with her work and some time later new troubles occur
> 
> We are now halfway through this story, I hope you like what's to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again action in this chapter

**Miranda opens her mouth after Andy's words...**

The young woman's insistence that she clearly tell she to leave and not get involved in her work anymore, only to close her mouth a second later. Miranda stares at Andy for a long time before sighing, standing up to rub the tension of her temples.  
"You play with loaded dice here, Andrea," she said, pursing her lips.  
"I'm worried about you," said honestly Andy.  
"Between the two of us, I'm the one who should be worried, silly girl."  
"And if Nate shows up ..."

Miranda's eyes light up from electric blue to gold splinters at that, tension overwhelming her suddenly.  
"I won't leave it near you!" Growls Miranda, staring at Andy who seems protective.  
"I know," smiled the young woman feeling her heart skip a beat. "But I don't want it to be close to you either the fact that it is attacked this place in broad daylight ..."  
"It means that either the man is fearless or he has lost his mind, right now, honestly, I couldn't tell you who he is exactly."  
"Let me help you fix the damage, I would be like your pack, I really mean it, Miranda."

Miranda lets out a slight sigh, her eyes returning to their usual sapphire blue color.  
"You know that always means that I'm your boss and manager, right?" She mentions, raising an eyebrow.  
"Do you hear me complaining about it?" Andy replies by shrugging one shoulder.  
"No, I see you smile like an idiot because you won our argument."

When Miranda points out her sufficient attitude, Andy starts to blush furiously,  
but the sheriff also smiles, and that doesn't bother the brunette at all.  
"Let's clean up the rest of this place," said Miranda. "Maybe Nate let go and forgot something useful behind him."

There is so much broken glass to pick up and dozens of files tossed at random. But Miranda and Andy work carefully in the mess. They're almost done when Miranda crouches down and picks up a crumpled note from the dark wooden floor of the police station.

The note is a piece of light blue paper on which is a black circle drawn in pen in its center, but under the drawing are three words scrawled in disorder.  
"At the eclipse?" Read Miranda intrigued.  
"What does that mean to you?" Ask Andy.  
"I have no idea, but ..."

Miranda brings the paper close to her face and inspires.  
"... it was definitely in Nate's hands at some point," she said. "Maybe after we  
threw it into one of these cells, I'll ask him what it means."  
"Where are you going to put this note?" Ask Andy. "He stole the files, right?"  
"Unfortunately, you are right, I will have to keep the evidence in my vehicle for the moment, it's not as if this kind of case would end up in court anyway."

_(No, she must play both the judge and the jury, I hope just that Nate will not be the executioner.)_  
"It's true," agrees Andy. "Just let me put the drawers back in the filing cabinet and we're done."

Andy's cell phone rings as Miranda walks away to put the broom in the closet and when the young woman checks her phone, there is an SMS from Granny.

'I have Jill's salary for the week, you want it recover? -Granny'

_(Shit, I should probably, the bill for our cellphones is due, knowing these vultures, they wouldn't let me wait just because my little sister was kidnapped.)_

'Yes, Granny, I'll be there in a few moments.' Text Andy back.

**A few minutes later ...**

Miranda stays behind Andy to close the sheriff station to make sure that no one else can intervene. Andy waves to the other woman before going to the bowling alley to change her clothes, then she goes to Dinner. It doesn't feel right to go in there and not see Jillan at the counter.  
"Evening, Andy," hi Granny. "I think Jill is always in the wind, right?"

_(No, Granny, a fucking werewolf kidnapped her and the only person I can talk to about it is the sheriff we all know and love.)_  
"I'm still looking for her," answers Andy.  
"Sorry to say I didn't hear anything about her," said Granny softly. "I check for three days with tips, tell me if it occurs in the meantime."

Andy puts away Jillian's pay check, hating the fact that she has so much need money. It should be up to her little sister to spend it, not her.  
"I'm going to go," she said to Granny. "Is it possible to get a cup of coffee to take away?"  
"Of course, my girls," replies the old lady, smiling kindly. "It is on the house."

**Andy has just sat down at the counter...**

When the door to the Dinner suddenly opens, strong enough for it to hit the inside of the window. Everyone jumps and Andy turns around, locking her gaze on the female werewolf that Miranda threw in the lake.

_(It's not true, are you making fun of me now !?)_  
"Evening, everyone," said the red-haired woman. "Hands up in the air before things go bad!"

The woman throws a weapon at her blouse to designate gold and red. Andy sees Granny freezing, caught halfway between the cash register and the coffee machine. Andy has already seen a hunting crossbow under the counter, but she doesn't think the owner of the Dinner is close enough to reach her now.  
"Who the devil are you?" Asks one of the customers nervously, Andy thinks it is the city postman.  
"The one who can shoot you between the eyes at a hundred meters," answers the armed woman. "You will embrace paradise in two seconds!"

The postman is silent after that and Andy remains motionless, in the hope that the redhead does not recognize her. Taking her rifle out of her blouse, the werewolf places it in the center of the counter, the barrel of the weapon pointed at Granny.  
"Everything in the crate, please," she said to the old lady.

**Andy sees a figure approaching the front door of the Dinner...**

She bites her tongue until she realizes with relief that it is Miranda in her sheriff uniform. The white haired woman stops outside the Dinner, her fingers on the doorknob and she frowns when her gaze crosses that of Andy through the glass of the front door.

_(I probably look terrified right now.)_  
"She has a gun," mouths Andy silently while discreetly pointing at the redhead, hoping that Miranda could read her lips.

Andy then sees Miranda's eyes wide. Her face falls darkly in a professional mask and she nods determinedly to the young woman before stepping forward.  
"I hope that's all," growls the redhead to Granny as she gives she a wad of banknotes and a handful of money. "I would hate having to come back and take an interest ..."

**The door then opens...**

The werewolf turns the pistol flat, at chest level, but Miranda is there with her own weapon in hand, the level of the barrel targeting the heart of the other woman. Andy sees the redhead's finger shaking near the trigger, but she refrains from pulling the sheriff.  
"Good night, we have, sheriff," she said instead.  
"I count to five," Miranda replies. "You place this weapon on the ground or else I open fire."  
"Yeah, okay," laughs the redhead. "As if you were carrying silver balls on ..."  
"Four!" Start counting Miranda. "Three...!"

There is a fraction of a second of hesitation in the redhead, but just before Andy thinks that Miranda is going to press the trigger ... The sheriff rushes forward and snatches the pistol from the other woman's hand, she screams in pain and her gun clicks on a tile before Miranda nails it at the counter, an arm firmly wedged in the back of the redhead.  
"I don't need it," said Miranda. "Andrea, step back of a few steps."

Andy steps back, and Miranda turns safety over her pistol. She puts it away without her eyes leaving the other werewolf, the metal slaps as she tightens a pair of handcuffs around the wrists of the redhead and Andy hear sighs of relief around the Dinner.  
"You're under arrest," said Miranda to the redhead before leaning forward and whispering to the ear this one. "Try to get out of it and you won't benefit from the consequences."

Then Miranda straightens up, firmly holding her prisoner before hitting the radio on her shoulder.  
"Assistant," she said with authority. "I have a prisoner for you."

_(God, I'm glad she's here ... what would happen if she hadn't intervened ...?)_


	13. Conversation under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the werewolf of the lake is arrested, Miranda and Andy can relax a little and just enjoy a little calm together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Miranda's age for this story, instead of 54 she is 17 younger, I did this because she hasn't had Caroline and Cassidy yet 
> 
> This chapter is a small chapter without action containing mainly Mirandy

**Granny's dinner, just after the lake werewolf's attempted robbery ...**

Andy is surprised that Trip is so impatient to return to her work as Miranda's assistant after the fright that Nate had made his by vandalizing the police station. But Miranda allows Trip to be the one to take the red werewolf to her cell and lock she up, although a set of chains is  
added to the dangerous woman's outfit.  
Once the werewolf from the lake is gone, Andy can breathe again.  
"What is happening here?" She asks Miranda.  
"Hope we know soon," says the sheriff. "Trip is going to use this woman's identity card to find incidences, now, on a whole different subject, it can seem like a bad time to ask, but ... are you hungry, Andrea? I actually came to eat, not to make an arrest."  
"I'm starving," says Andy. "Do it!"

Granny makes Miranda and Andy a huge bag take away, but only after shaking hands of the sheriff and thanked her, while refusing her money.

**A few moments later...**

Miranda smiles satisfied when she gets into Andy's truck, and now that the adrenaline of the heist is gone, the young woman can also smile.  
"Where do you want to go?" Asks Andy taking the wheel.  
"Somewhere away," Miranda answers.  
"Oh, I have the perfect place in mind!"

**Shortly after ...**

There is a beautiful expanse of land outside the town and Andy pulls over to the side of the road so Miranda and herself can get out and relax against the side of the truck.

Miranda opens their bag of food to take away offered by Granny and she hands out the cheesesteak, which causes Andy's stomach to rumble as they are unpacked.  
"Eugénia's food is very good, isn't it?"  
Miranda comments.  
"Tell me about that, it's one of the only things that would miss this city," admits Andy.

But the second the words leave her mouth, Andy bites her tongue wondering how  
take it back, so as not to offend the sheriff while not lying to her.  
"You always wanted to leave this place, right?" Miranda declares.  
"Uh, well yeah," confesses Andy gently by biting her lower lip. "I ... don't know, I have it done for a long time, but it's such a double-edged sword, either I move to a place where nobody knows me or ..."  
"Or well you stay in the place where everyone you knows," concludes Miranda full of understanding.

❤️  
Andy nods, her shoulder hitting Miranda's as she takes another bite of her sandwich. Sheriff leans a little into contact, but her eyes blues are turned to the falling sun watching him sink into the horizon.

_(At times like this, going far away seems like the last thing I want to do, but can I keep that feeling? What's going on after Miranda is eliminated Nate? I am not than__ a human, but maybe we could ...?)_  
"Now you frown on me," mention Miranda interrupting Andy's thoughts.  
"Sorry," the young woman apologizes. "I just thought too much, a lot has happened today, especially when you played the superhero in the Dinner."  
"I was just doing my job," notes the sheriff.

Andy shakes her head almost frantically.  
"No, no, no," groans the young woman. "You won't get modest after that, you were amazing, Miranda, everything the world at dinner saw that."  
"I ... mm, thank you," Mirande mutters, looking away, her cheeks blushing slightly.

Andy knocks her shoulder against that of Miranda and she immediately knocks back, causing the youngest to laugh when she almost fell to the force of the playful push.  
"Hey, I'm upgraded here!" Andy exclaims with her mega-watt smile.  
"Do not start a fight that you can not finish, Andrea," advises Miranda before returning to her sandwich, just like the brunette.

**A little bit after...**

The two women settle down again side by side when the sun sets on the horizon and Andy can feel the heat of Miranda through her shirt, it's comforting but intense, even if as far as Andy knows it comes naturally to the other woman.

_(Maybe permanent heat is a werewolf thing? As far as temperature is concerned, I mean! Not that Miranda isn't hot any other way, oh my god, I'm ending this conversation with myself now.)_  
"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," apologizes Miranda, putting away the trash from their meal in the bag now free of food.  
"Eh?" Loose Andy without understanding what the sheriff wants to be forgiven for.  
"At the police station," elaborates Miranda. "When I kept trying to push you away when i should know better."

Andy shrugs gently.  
"You're used to being the only person on whom you can count can't you?" Guess the young woman.  
"Yes," confirms Miranda. "But it's not a good excuse when someone really offers help."  
"I understand you, however," assures Andy. "Everyone thought the former sheriff was going to work until he was killed on duty, but that was until he resigned, then he left you in charge of the city, and what are you, thirty-seven years?"

Miranda raises an eyebrow, but the nasty edge her smile startles Andy.  
"Do you know how old I am?" Take note Miranda a little amused.  
"Well ... I uh ... there is no right way to answer that, and you know," stammers Andy blushing.

Miranda sneers at this.  
"I'm here," she said. "No need to get nervous, Andrea, I'm staying."  
"Well, because you're stuck with me," warned Andy seriously. "I’m a lifetime package, Sheriff Priestly."

Miranda laughs softly and shakes her head, but the two women finish their dessert, donuts to apples, in a pleasant silence together, staying close to each other watching the stars lighting up the night sky, asking what the coming days will bring them ...  
🖤


	14. Time for Right cop, Bad cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to question Nate's sidekick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**The next morning of Andy's and Miranda** ** meal under the stars ...**

Miranda calls Andy to join her at the sheriff's office.

When the young woman comes inside, she finds Miranda talking with her assistant Trip, who looks a little embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, sheriff." Apologies man. "But that's all I could get she to confess."  
"An identity is at least something." Sigh  
Miranda pursed lips. "Our small town is a  
bit of a reader just for the sake of showing off and causing trouble. "  
"Yeah, I know." Acknowledges Trip "The weapon was not registered, but she had no criminal record, she hasn't said a single word for twelve hours either. "  
"I but take care of her deputy." Says the sheriff "The keys to the cell, that's all."

Trip offers the keychain to his boss and Andy follows Miranda to the cell where the red-haired werewolf of the lake is, the woman stares into space until the other two women approach.

_(Wow! She doesn't look happy to see us.)_

The werewolf's mouth curls up with a sneer before her chains jerk sharply, slamming them against the bed frame.  
"Cooper got your tongue?" Miranda asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
"What should I tell you?" Replicate the captive. "After getting to this town, I'll take your badge and stick it on my chest. "

Miranda is absolutely not impressed. She opens the cell door and lifts the other hand with one hand.

**Pushing her towards the interrogation room ...**

The woman doesn't struggle at all, but Andy is suspicious nonetheless.  
"How are you gonna go?" She asks Miranda before entering the room where the red werewolf is now.  
"Well, part of that is your choice." Said Sheriff. "I have to do an interrogation, but if you want to see if she knows anything about Jillian, I won't stop you."

Andy smiles mischievously  
"Can I be the right cop?" She asks.  
"Oh, I can't wait to see it." Sneers Miranda.

She walks into the room followed by Andy and watches the other werewolf in a chair, her handcuffs now locking onto a ring sticking out of the bottom of the table. Then she gestures for Andy to sit down next to her, which brunette does it gently.  
"What is SHE doing here?" Growls the captive nodding towards Andy.

Miranda frowns at this, her lips pursing.  
"Is there a problem?" She hisses.  
"Nate wants her, you want her." Barks the disgruntled werewolf. "What makes this… this human so special that even her sister is worth anything?"

Clearly Andy puts her on the edge, but the brunette forces herself an almost friendly smile.  
"Do you mean Jill?" Ask Andy. "You don't have to have a problem with that if she's okay."  
"..." The redhead turns away from her.

Miranda is right there, around the corner from the vision of her prisoner.  
"She asked you a question." Argued the sheriff.  
"Do you let the prey speak for you?" Make fun of each other women. "No wonder Nate thought this place was an easy target. "

Miranda lets out a small laugh and pulls out her shoe. It hits the leg of the chair and makes tilt the werewolf back until  
the sheriff grabs she a few inches off the ground.

_(Wow, her reflexes are no joke!)_  
"Do you want to know who she is?" Miranda growls.

Her hands contract around the wrists of  
the other werewolf, her jaw twitching  
rage.  
"Andrea is the only reason you even have a chance here." Miranda snaps. "And that's why you came to town with that gun, right? If you had to challenge me from tooth to claw, you know exactly what's going to happen."

Miranda then smirked.  
"How long has your hair left to dry the last time?” She scoffs.  
"..." The other woman glares at she.

Miranda puts the chair back in place with a gesture casual. Her feet slammed against the concrete, causing the table under Andy to wobble a bit.  
"We already know Nate is planning something." Andy says.  
"You don't know a shit." Against the disdainful redhead.

Miranda takes the opportunity to take out the note found in the desk and hand it to Andy, who throws the paper in front of the other woman, tilting her head curiously.  
"So what is it?" Ask Andy.  
"... just garbage." Replies the werewolf.  
"It must have been important enough that Nate kept taking it with him." Objects the brunette. "Or were you supposed to keep track of this and drop it in a mess? It's really sloppy."

The redhead swallowed hard, trying not to look Andy straight in the eye.  
"Does she need to repeat the question?" Miranda asks, frowning.  
"What, are you going to kill me to be loyal?" Question the other woman. "Pack is pack, I'm not going to break just because your teeth are crossed."  
"What pack?" Miranda is surprised. "Aren't you a horseman?"

The redhead freezes for a second, but it's long enough for Andy to read the fear twinkling in the other woman's gray eyes.

_(Ooh, Jackpot.)_  
"You ARE a wanderer." Sigh Miranda. "Someone hooked on Nate's hair and hopes he'll put in a good note."  
"Shut up," the redhead growls.  
"Hate to break it, but you supported the bad one Wolf." Inform the sheriff. "Your 'boss' writes a check he can't cash."  
"There are many more of us than you."  
retorts the other woman.  
"It's a question of quality, not quantity." Miranda mentions rolling her eyes. "I didn't feel a single alpha in your so-called pack."  
"As if you even know what that means ...!" Begins the captive.

Miranda's palm hits the table hard enough to stop the other woman before Andy sees Miranda's eyes melt into an electric blue with flashes of gold.

Instead of backing up, Miranda leans an inch from the face of the redhead, her gaze still lupine.  
"Try me!" Threaten the sheriff. "I'll show you your throat in no time. "

During a long moment of tension there is only silence. Then the redhead begins to shake, unable to look away from Miranda.  
"Now." The sheriff hisses.  
"The eclipse is ....!" Starts to say the other woman.

She looks away uncomfortably.  
"Nate needs it to defeat you." Ends her.  
“Why? What does it do?” Asks Miranda.  
"He never said it." Admits the redhead. "He just told us to be ready."  
"And where is Jillian?" Asks the sheriff.  
"With him, the last time I saw her." Answer  
Captivates her by shrugging a shoulder. "But he's still moving."

Miranda stared for a moment longer before relenting, glancing briefly in Andy's direction. She nods, satisfied, and Miranda's appearance returns to its usual state.

_(I think she figured out how to extract the alpha card, great!)_

The two women locks the red-haired werewolf lost and leaves her in Trip's care.


	15. Talk about eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interrogation the group meets at the bowling alley to talk about the eclipse then Miranda suggests something to Andy for her safety

Miranda takes an excuse to follow a lead, but afterwards, Andy and she leave the police station.

**The sheriff leads the young woman to the bowling alley through the front door...**

Once inside, Andy sighs.  
"What's up?" She asks.  
"I haven't finished asking questions." Miranda informs.

Nigel waves his hand when he sees them, but Serena tilts her head a little.  
"You two look serious." She remarks. "Everything is fine?"  
"It could be better." Admits Andy, shrugging a shoulder.  
"Is Emily here?" Miranda asks.  
"I can phone she if you want to." Nigel suggests.  
"Acceptable." Accept the Sheriff. "This discussion involves this whole group."

Everyone sits around a table and Andy  
sits next to Miranda.

**A few minutes later...**

Emily arrives with glasses protecting her eyes and she sits in the last chair near Serena who gives her a friendly smile.  
"I guess things got out of hand." Guess the vampire. "One of my patients mentioned the attempted heist at Dinner last night."  
"He was one of Cooper's disciples." Miranda informs. "She's chilling her heels in a cell right now, but she gave some information."  
"Oh? You steal all the fun parts, Miranda." Complains Serena, crossing her arms and sulking like a four year old.  
"She told us something about an eclipse." Andy explains, refraining from laughing fave at the childish attitude of her colleague. "This Nate needs it to get rid of  
from Miranda, apparently. "  
"An eclipse you say?" Nigel is surprised. "The moon affects Miranda's nature more than any other, I understand that and everyone who knows werewolves knows that too."  
"Eclipses can also be known as the blood moon when it falls behind the shadow of the earth." Educated Emily.

_(Seriously? Blood moon? Ok, that's not super scary or anything ... who calls this stuff anyway?)_  
"There are also solar eclipses, you know?" Reminds Serena as if she wants to prove that she has knowledge too.  
"The important part is how that is going to complicate things." Says Nigel more interested in the problem than the educational side of it.  
"It's the worry, I don't know not." Confesses Miranda. "The last lunar eclipse was before my first change, if it had any effect on my nature, I wasn't feeling it then."

Serena grabs her head, growling discouraged.  
"I can only guess, then." She says. "The moon don't do anything to me, demons don't give a damn about that."  
"On my side, that makes the magic of illusions easier." Nigel informs. "But that doesn't help much, Miranda."

Everyone then turns to Emily, who is rising  
just a shoulder.  
"Darkness is darkness." She comments.  
"Whether the moon is visible or not has never mattered to me."  
"Even if we don't know what its doing, shouldn't we know when it's supposed to happen?" Ask Andy.  
"That's a good point." Approve of Miranda.  
"Let me check my phone." Concluded the  
brunette.

Fortunately, the internet is happy to tell she that the next lunar eclipse will not happen for two month. Unfortunately, that doesn't make sense.  
"Two months?" Sprays Andy incredulously staring at her phone. "Why will Nate wait so long?"  
"He wouldn't." Miranda replies. "Not when he's so aggressive right now."  
"Maybe it's for some sort of ritual?" Emily suggests thoughtful. "You told me he was in the Ravitz pack, didn't you? The lands may need to be dedicated to their names."  
"Because it has been in my family forever." Includes Miranda.

She frowns.  
"I barely remember my great-grandparents" She admits. "I wish they were alive to tell me anything about it."

Miranda's hand takes Andy's under the table, the brunette squeezes it lightly. To the surprise of the young woman, the sheriff squeezes hard, their knees banging them against each other.

_(Don't blush, don't blush, everyone's right there!)_  
"Uh ..." Andy whispers forgetting that everyone around she has supernatural hearing.

Each pair of eyes land on her and she swallows gently.  
"We'll figure this out together, Miranda."  
Reassures Andy. "There is so much that you have already learned that you had to do on your own."  
"Yes." Miranda nods. "I never realized how lonely it was until ... you."

Miranda's hand gently pulls away from  
Audy, but their legs stay pressed one  
against each other, which is quite distracting for the younger one.  
"I guess we'll have to continue investigating." Guess Miranda. "Nate seems died on this eclipse, and I need to figure out why."  
"Hints about the younger Sachs?" Emily asks.  
"Only that she still seems alive." Sigh the sheriff.

Andy is happy about that, of course, but it doesn't makes no less frustrating that none of them can find her little sister.

_(Where could Nate have hid my sister for so long? I have a feeling we don't will find that when we fight against one.)_

**Hours later ...**

The sun sets as Miranda and Andy leave the bowling alley, but the sheriff stops the young woman with a gentle wave of her arm as she turns to her truck.  
"Are you going home?" Miranda asks.  
"Uh ... well ... yes that was my plan." Andy nods, not understanding why Miranda is asking she this question.  
"I don't think it's safe" Says the Sheriff by falling back into professionalism mode. "Not after what Nate did at the station and what's after at Dinner."  
"But, Miranda, this is the only place I have to go." Sigh Andy.  
"You could stay with me instead." Miranda suggests, looking away, almost embarrass by the suggestion.  
"I ... you ..." begins the surprised young woman.

_(I really want to say yes to that, every part of me wants it, even though I'm a little guilty of not being with her for the right reasons, Miranda's priority is to protect me and I ...! My god , I don't think I've ever had such a big crush for someone,)_  
"Andrea?" Miranda asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." Accept Andy. "Take me to the bunker, Sheriff."

Miranda smirks at this.  
"Oh come on." She chuckles. "I have a real house."

_(Oh, that's right, I remember it being a nice place from the outside, near the city tree line, away from everyone else's houses.)_

Andy nods with a small smile, following Miranda to spend the night with the sheriff...


	16. Comics and bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andy have a tender moment talking about the Sheriff's Hobbit before being interrupted by a new problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story although Miranda loves fashion it is not her passion she has another one and she allows Andy to call her with a loving nickname

**A few minutes after Andy agrees to go to Miranda's for the night ...**

Andy parks her truck in Miranda's driveway, tasting the crisp night air as they get out of the vehicle. Andy waits, looking around while Miranda opens the front door of her beautiful house.

**Once inside...**

Lights come on along the way in every room the two women pass through, but Miranda doesn't stop until they reach the master bedroom.

Andy comes to a complete stop by stepping into the room, she lets out a little sound of surprise.

_(Oh my god! That's a LOT of comics!)_

Andy was expecting some sort of serious utilitarian vibe, but Miranda's bedroom is full of color, bright posters framed around the walls, and hundreds of stripes, comic books organized on massive shelves.  
"Uh ... you weren't kidding about superheroes, were you?" Smile Andy amused.  
"Oh ...." Miranda starts to blush. "Uh, no, it's a big hobby for me."

She turns to look at Andy.  
"A little cheesy, isn't it?"  
"No, it looks good on you." Andy replies. "I can not imagine how long it took to put everything this together."

Miranda smiled at she, happy for the answer.  
"A lot." She says. "Even more to organize them although I don't have much time to read my comics these days."

She smiles, regaining her usual confidence and asks Andy:  
"Do you want to see some of my favorites?"  
"Give me the grand tour!"

Andy can only stand there amazed as Miranda explains to she what she has on the shelves, on the date everything was printed. She even has some autographed numbers neatly sealed in plastic, but she spells them out carefully to show the younger one the covers.  
"It's a little silly, I guess." Miranda sighs her pale cheeks turning pink. "But since I didn't have another werewolf to grow up with ... it became my place of contact with people with powers like mine, turning into a wolf isn't even on the super radar powerful, you know?"  
"I don't think it's stupid at all." Reassures Andy. "You are more the truth, justice and werewolf, Sheriff."  
"Randa." Said the sheriff with a smirk.  
"What?" Asks the young woman, a little lost.  
"You are allowed to call me, Randa, if you want to." Explains Miranda. "I'm not the Sheriff in my own house."

The funny way she says it heats up  
Andy's face.

_(But I'm not going to fall without a fight.)_  
"Does that mean you're on leave now?" She asks.  
"Of course." Miranda replies like it's obvious even. "If I didn't take a break every now and then, I would lose my mind."

_(I respect her job but that doesn't mean it's not nice to see Miranda this way, she let me in up close, shared a part of her, I don't think someone else has seen her ... or been allowed to call her Randa before.)_

❤️  
When Miranda takes a step forward, Andy's breath stop. The Sheriff doesn't even have to touch the young woman so she can feel her warmth, the power of her presence.  
"You should relax more." Suggests Andy, in a whisper, not wanting to break the calm. "I like when you smile."  
"Oh really?" Miranda asks with the same hushed tone and raising an amused eyebrow. "I like when you smile too, Andrea."

Slightly callused but elegant fingers rest gently on Andy's cheek before Miranda leans in to take the young woman's mouth in a hot kiss. He starts off slow, but Andy tilts her head to meet Miranda's lips, not quite believing what's going on even as they come closer.

_(Please don't tell me I fell asleep in her bed and it's just a dream.)_

Miranda pulls back slightly.  
"Is that correct?" She asks.  
"It's so, so okay." Andy responds, timidly biting her lower lip.

Miranda kisses her again and Andy grabs the other woman's shoulder seeking that warmth until she is completely lost in it. She falls and falls, but Miranda is there to catch up with her.  
"It's totally unfair." Andy moans with an adorable pout.  
"What is?" Asks Miranda.  
"You don't have the right to be a good kisser anyway." The brunette answers. "You look gorgeous and have a good job, that's more than enough, even leaving out the fact that you're totally a badass werewolf."  
"Sorry." Laughs the Sherif with a smirk. "I always made the extra credit growing up."  
"You're not sorry at all." Andy replies, shaking her head.  
"Not a little." Nods the Sheriff. "Although if I knew I was going to get that kind of compliment I would have you kissed earlier."

Miranda seems determined to make Andy blush like a tomato, but before it can discuss ...  
🖤

Miranda's radio is buzzing. The Sheriff's smile disappears and she takes a step back, tapping the button on the side of the device.  
"This is Sheriff Priestly." She said professionally. "Repeat that?"  
"She escaped." Informs the panicked voice of Trip. "Sheriff, you have to come here!"

_(I don't have to ask who SHE is, I already know that.)_

Andy moaned inwardly at the thought.

_(This is not good at all.)_

**In a record time...**

Miranda to bring Andy and her back to town, but she drops the young woman at the bowling alley, insisting that Andy stay with the others to be safe.

That doesn't stop Andy from taking a look at Sheriff's station this time they just ripped off the door.

_(How long will it be before Nate shows up with torches and pitchforks?)_  
"Six?" Said voice it from Nigel, using the nickname he has long given to Andy as a tribute to the perfect six games in a row the young woman had bowled.

The man looks surprised to see her standing at the front of the bowling, but that doesn't stop him from waving his hand.

**Once Andy entered the bowling alley ...**

Nigel looks at her thoughtfully.  
"What's up?" He asks. "Where's Miranda?"  
"Across the street." Andy answers. "That werewolf she arrested blew herself up from prison."  
"Oh, we got that a lot." Said Serena  
"What?" Andy is surprised.

Serena silently points to the bowling alleys in the back and Andy is stunned to see Nate and his redhead accomplice play casually. Every time the pins fall they laugh and make it a big show.

Closing herself out of sight next to Nigel, Andy leaves drop her voice.  
"How long have they been here?" She asks.  
"About twenty minutes." Serena answers. "Mr I find myself brilliant there, in put a hundred on the counter and said he wanted to go bowling all night."  
"It's Nate." Informs Andy. "He's the one in charge, we have to tell Miranda."  
"I know it." Sigh, Nigel. "But I thought she would be with you."

Andy knows Nigel doesn't mean it that way, but she suddenly remembers the kiss and feels her face flush.  
"N ... no." Stutters. Andy. "She had to make sure her deputy was okay."  
"Are you OK?" Serena asks she worried. "You look unusually hot."  
"Can we focus on the werewolf problems  
and not on my problems?" replies the brunette.

_(Okay, there's a lot of the creek crossing, but you don't need to know that.)_  
"I'm just checking on you." Serena points out a little annoyed.  
"I know." Andy nods with an apologetic look at her friend. "But we have to focus."

Nate lets out a cheeky howl when he throws another blow, and Andy's whole body contracts.

_(Seriously ... he's really nuts!)_  
"Why don't you both chase them away?" Andy asks.  
"Because my family would kill me for sticking my neck to the werewolf policy for no good reason." Nigel replies. "Unless Miranda clarifies, the best I can do is watch them."  
"And keep them from leaving." Adds Serena. "I'm ready to take out the booze and do some magic if that's what it takes."  
"Did they mention Jill?" Andy asks.  
"No." Replies the sorry Djin. "Just a lot of bragging and smiles, like they own the place."

The voice of the red-haired werewolf interrupts them.  
"Hey, boss!" She exclaims loudly.

Nigel turns around his eyes are frozen and Serena does the same.

Andy stays behind them, but she can see Nate and his accomplice, who has a fifteen-pound bowling ball balanced on their fingertips.  
"Can I help you?" Nigel asks, trying to stay professional.  
"Perhaps." The redhead responds. "Catch!"

She throws the bowling ball like she don't  
weighed nothing, sending it straight to Nigel's head.

_(Oh my god! Nigel, no ...!)_


	17. Nate's threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Jocelyne are having trouble at the bowling alley and before leaving the werewolf issues a warning that especially worries Andy and Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this chapter

**In the bowling alley, after Nate's accomplice escapes from the sheriff's station ...**

As the bowling ball launched at full throttle speed by the red-haired werewolf is about to hit Nigel in the face ...

Serena's hand goes up in the air, her sunglasses clicking on the ground as she catches the ball before the object even hits Nigel. Anger shines in her eyes, shining like a glowing embers.  
"As I thought." Says Nate. "It's not only the land of werewolves, but you guys are a little hard to find."  
"You could have asked." The Brazilian whistles. "I would be happy to detail my abilities in detail, including a demonstration."  
"You and the manager over there, right?" Mocks Nate pointing at Nigel  
"The fact that you don't even know my name tells me how ridiculously out of your league you are." Sniffs the Djin.  
"Rude." Replies the redhead. "Have a little bit of hospitality."  
"And come out of your hiding place my heart." Calls Nate with a predatory smile. "I could smell you the moment you walked in here."

_(Damn it!)_

Andy shows up in front of Nigel. Nate smiled when he saw her, looking too pleased with himself.  
"Did you finally get smart?" He asks. "You could come with me if you want to see your little sister."  
"It's not happening." Replica Nigel protector.  
"Not even in dreams." Serena growls threateningly.

Andy is infinitely grateful that they both are back.

But Nate doesn't seem embarrassed at all, throwing his arm around the other werewolf's shoulders.  
"When the eclipse takes place." He said. "Does not count throw yourself into Priestley's arms, because if you do I'm gonna watch her tear you to pieces. "

A horrified shiver creeps up Andy's back.  
"What are you talking about?" She asks.  
"You will see." Nate answers. "Now I'm going to get out of here, and if any of you tries to stop me, I'll paint the walls red."

They wave at Andy and her friends with a mocking salute before turning to exit the alley.

Andy looks at Nigel and Serena, who are almost nervous with tension.  
"Are we ...!" She says.  
"Let them go." Interrupts Nigel "We need Miranda."  
"It's true that we do it." Find out about Serena.

**Moments after Nigel calls the sheriff station ...**

Miranda practically rushes into the bowling alley, anger roaring in the air. Andy can't blame her, especially as under the constant plating of worry, the young  
woman is so pissed off that she can hardly think.

_(Who does Nate Cooper think he is?)_  
"Are everyone okay?" Quickly questions Miranda.  
"Yeah." Andy answers. "He didn't touch us, but it was still bad."  
"Nigel said something about a bowling ball on the phone." Mentions the sheriff with pursed lips.  
"I caught it." Informs Serena. "The coast is a little cracked now, however."  
"Is Trip okay?" Andy asks.  
"Physically, yes." Miranda replies. "But he's terrified over his head, Nate tied her up and thrown in a storage cupboard before he escapes his accomplice, it took Trip half an hour to get his radio to work in the dark."  
"You know." Sigh Serena. "I'm never an advocate for the cops, but it seems you need some help, Miranda."  
"Do you decide to turn the page and get into law enforcement, Serena?" Tease the sheriff. "No more boots on the ground  
don't help me if they don't know what's going on. "

Nigel sighs as he runs a hand over his bald head.  
"Who exactly is this guy, Miranda?" He asks. "He's another Werewolf, I got that, but that kind of assault comes out like a sore thumb."  
"There are several packs in this Ohio." Miranda informs. "Big guys, north of them are the Ravitz, they have several areas of this territory, Nate claims to be part of it, but I'm not so sure."

This statement surprises Andy.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"Because none of the werewolves they're with belong to this group, why would you let your family look for stragglers and go to war." Miranda replies.   
"Do you think he's faking it?" Serena asks.  
"I think he was beaten to the bone." Declares the sheriff. "And taking this land will put him back in their good graces, if the Ravitzs had my territory in addition to theirs, they could put a lot of pressure on the packs that share a border."  
"And Nate would be the new darling of the pack." Guess Nigel.  
"Exactly." Miranda nods. "Except he doesn't care about collateral damage."

_(My sister, the dinner and the sheriff's office, and then what?)_  
"Nate said something else too." Andy mentions.  
"What?" Miranda asks.

Nigel gives Andy a surprised look, but the younger woman chokes on the knot of worry in her throat.  
"That when the eclipse comes ... you will turn on me." She said worried.  
"Against you?" Miranda is surprised. "Why would I ever have ...!"  
"I do not know!" Interrupts Andy. "But my god, Miranda, he looked so sure. "  
"It doesn't look like Miranda at all." Nigel sigh.  
"It really isn't." Adds Serena. "The only reason we know Miranda is a werewolf is because she told us, she always had total control over her change, with every full moon without exception."

_(I believe them, I really do, but why would Nate go out of his way to make such a hollow threat?)_  
"Nate must know something we don't know." Says Andy.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Miranda asks.  
"About the eclipse." Explains the brunette. "Whatever it is, he thinks it's going to make you dangerous."

Nigel rubs his head again, his mouth tight and his brow furrowed.  
"I've never heard of this sort of thing." He admits. "The werewolf bonds are among the strongest there is."  
"Between pack comrades." Contradicts Miranda. "We certainly seem happy to be able to face all those who don't are not part of the special club."

Andy remembers what Miranda said about  
packs and the way Andy had claimed she could be part of the sheriff's, but at the end of the day, she's just a human.

_(What if that wasn't enough?)_  
"If Nate shows up again, call me immediately, get it?" Miranda orders Nigel.  
"I will do it." Promise the Djinn. "And now that I've seen what he looks like, I can pull him away from the bowling alley."  
"Districts Circumscription, Pavilion, Tutelle, gard?" Ask Andy.  
"A little magic to keep him from entering the building." Replies Nigel. "He won't be able to play his little game a second time."  
"Don't forget to hide his pendant from him, too." Serena told him.  
"Believe me I haven't forgotten." Assure man of group. "But after all that, I think we need to rest."

_(I couldn't agree more.)_

**A few minutes later...**

Miranda and Andy exit the bowling alley to allow Nigel to close the place, but the tension dissipates when the door to the building closes.

The cool autumn breeze is thwarted by the fact that the hand of the werewolf is an inch from that of the young woman.  
"It's still not safe for you to go home."  
Miranda declares.  
"I know." Sigh Andy. "Nate always runs off leash."  
"I should have come with you." The sheriff berates herself. "I would have seen it and ended it."  
"No, it's not even close to your fault." Replies the brunette. "Jill wasn't with him, and you had to make sure he didn't kill Trip."  
"That idiot was fine." Grunt Miranda.  
"But you didn't know that." Andy recalls. "You went on protect because you care, don't close your heart to me, Randa, it's part of who you are. "

Miranda looks away from Andy, staring at the night sky. The stars twinkle above the shroud of clouds and the moon is still full enough to shine through them.  
"Are you coming to my house with me tonight?" She asks.  
"As long as it suits you." Andy answers.

Miranda's smile makes Andy's heart fly in her throat before the werewolf speaks softly.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, let's go, I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."


	18. Return to Miranda's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda brings Andy to her home a second time and the next day another kidnapping performed by Nate

The drive back to Miranda's house is  
silent, but Andy uses this time to appreciate the stars.

**Until Miranda pulls up in front of her house ...**

The sheriff turns off the vehicle's engine. Then the two women head inside the house together, going directly to Miranda's room.

**Once in the room ...**

Miranda moves her laptop so Andy can sit with her on the end of the bed and now that they are inside Andy feels she can finally relax.  
"We kind of left this room on a complicated note last time around, didn't we?" Said Miranda.  
"Complicated?" Andy asks her cheeks turning pink. "It did me good."  
"... that happened to me too." Admits the sheriff. "Everything went well, so well."

Something almost magical enters Miranda's voice and hits Andy like a thunderclap to the heart.

_(I have to ask she, I can't stay with what happened.)_  
"Randa, why did you kiss me?" Question Andy.  
"Because I wanted it first and foremost." Miranda replies.

Andy nudges her shoulder, laughing softly.  
"I wanted it too." She laughs. "That's not what i meant."  
"I'm still waiting for you to run away." Said Miranda.  
"...What?" The brunette is surprised.  
"The night of the full moon." Explain the werewolf. "When you saw exactly what I am I remember the fear in your eyes, but then you looked past the werewolf and realized it was me, you discovered my deepest secret and you just accepted it, sharing myself with you is so easy, Andrea, I have to keep myself from blurring the lines."  
"Between me and your work?" Guess Andy.  
"Yes." Miranda nods. "But I still want you in the equation, to put it mildly, I absolutely want you."

A rich blush darkens her face, but Andy can't help but become flustered, either.

For lack of correct words, she reaches out her hand to Miranda and squeezes it.  
"Accepting that you are an alpha maybe changes how you feel." She mentions.  
"You think?" Miranda asks.  
"I think you held back for a very long time." Says Andy.  
"... I thought that was the only way to keep everything in order." Explains the Sheriff.

She sighs softly.  
"But in the interrogation room." She adds. "I felt this change, I realized how much untapped power I had thrown away."  
"I saw her too." Nods Andy. "And I know you're going to protect me, I don't care what Nate says."

Miranda's face tightens a bit, but she nods and runs her thumb gently over Andy's finger line.  
"I still have to fix this problem." Says Miranda. "What is the wolf and what is not?"

_(Both sides of her seem to want my closeness, but I can't not blame she for wanting to know why.)_  
"I know." Reassures Andy. "I will wait for you."

A yawn catches Andy off guard and Miranda smiles as she lets go of her hand.  
"Let's go to bed." Suggests Miranda.  
"Definitely." Andy accepts, exhausted. "Do you like an air mattress or..."

❤️

Miranda's raised eyebrow is the only 'no' Andy needs, and when the pieces fall  
sets.

The young woman does not know if she has just plunged into her best fantasy or her worst torment.  
"It's a very large bed." Miranda points out.

_(A bed that I have to share with a beautiful person pretending that I don't want things to go any further?)_

**Suddenly...**

The Monologue, internal of Andy fades when she sees Miranda undress to finish in a bra and matching white lace Victoria Secret panties.

The young woman can observe the sheriff's flat, toned stomach and also see the muscles of the woman's legs. As Miranda settles back against her pillow, every bend and change only strengthens Andy's vision.

_(I have no idea what her workout routine is, but I'd love to be a part of it.)_  
"The lights go out in five minutes." Informed Miranda with an amused smile.

This wakes Andy out of her amazement, although she almost gets caught in her own clothes trying to undress to end up in blue cotton panties and her white t-shirt without her underwear underneath.

When she is finally on the bed, she is surprised to find only one thin blanket despite the cold of the season.

It doesn't seem to bother Miranda in the slightest, and she turns to turn off the bedside lamp. If all weren't awkward enough already, Andy would start to shake after a few minutes in the cool of the night.  
"How are you not cold?" She asks in a whisper.

She didn't want to say it out loud, but Miranda turns on her side and leans against Andy's back. As her arm slips around the young woman's belly, Andy  
must bite her lip so as not to make a very inappropriate sound.  
"I'm never cold." Miranda said softly, her breath stroking Andy's ear.

She falls asleep a moment later, but Andy's heart goes too fast for her to even think of closing her eyes.

_(I don't mind, feeling Randa so close is worth it.)_

_🖤_

**The next day...**

Andy has to get up early to move her truck and she stops at the corner store to grab something quickly for she breakfast.

After some thought, she buys a cup of coffee for Miranda and returns to the street.

One foot from her truck, she sees a familiar face in her rearview mirror and freezes in place.  
"Morning Andy." Hi Nate with a predatory smile.  
"Mir…" Starts calling Andy in panic.

Nate rushes forward clapping a hand over the young woman's mouth to cut off her cry.

When he pushes her back against the truck, Nate's eyes turn almost black brown with golden flashes and his wolf ears grow out of his head.  
"You will shut up." He growls. "And you're gonna give me your keys, or the next thing I do is tell my pack to kill your little sister."

With trembling fingers, Andy dropped her keys into Nate's outstretched hand.

He picks up the young woman and opens the truck door, pushing Andy into the passenger seat.  
"Now." Nate said. "We're going for a ride."

He lifts the windows and locks the doors before whistling to get them both out of town. For once, Andy is glad her truck growls and wobbles, preventing it from going too far too fast.  
"What do you even want?" Ask Andy.  
"You've caught fire since we first met." Note Nate. "It's cute."

_(Is it possible somehow to drop this truck and only hurt it during the process?)_  
"It's not the fire." Andy replies. "It's knowing you're upgraded, Miranda knows where I am."  
"Is she doing now?" Sneers Nate.  
"It won't be two minutes before you have a police siren on your ass." Declares the young woman with confidence. "That is, if she doesn't just rip you through the windshield."

_(Sure, it's arrogant, but saying the words makes me feel better.)_

Andy must think there's a way out, and as scared as she is right now ...

_(Nate could take me to where Jill has been hiding all this time.)_  
"I would love for her to try." Nate mocks.  
"That's why you keep attacking her deputy instead of fighting her face to face." Andy sniffs. "You are a coward."

Nate's fingers turn white around the steering wheel before he growls.

Andy is forced to settle back into her seat when Nate places a series of sharp claws against her throat. He doesn't watch the road, and that's enough to put Andy on the edge of the panic.  
"I don't know what Priestly told you, girl." Nate growls. "But you're still human, I'll be happy to prove it if you continue to defame my reputation."

His claws retract and Nate spits out a curse before getting back behind the wheel.

He makes a quick turn and pushes them both aside before finally stopping in front of the abandoned house.


	19. Accept the challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda must fly to Andy's rescue as Nate manages to capture her

**Outside the abandoned house after Nate successfully kidnaps Andy ...**

Andy looks at where she and Miranda went to investigate Jill's disappearance.

_(It looked scary before, but in broad daylight it's just empty, empty, and quiet ... wait where the others are? I thought his pack would be there.)_  
"End of the line." Says Nate.

Before Andy could think about it too hard, Nate pulled her out of the truck, pulling her by the arm toward the porch. She kicks him but Nate doesn't even flinch, pulling out a series of polished handcuffs.  
"I borrowed them from the sheriff's office." He said. "I knew they would come in handy at some point."

He pulls Andy inside and locks her near the front of the house, her arms tight behind her back.  
"Where is my little sister?" Ask Andy.  
"... do you think I was going to keep you both in one place?" Nate mocks. "I am not stupid."

_(Yeah, that's him saying it ... but then where could Jill be? There aren't many places hiding a teenage girl in this town, we're alone in this house, it doesn't even make sense.)_  
"So what now?" Andy asks, frowning.  
"What do you think?" Sneers Nate  
"Ooh, am I getting an evil monologue?"   
Mock the young woman. "Am I going to hear about the effect of alpha on your feelings? It would have a lot more weight if you didn't kidnap me, asshole!"

Anger and fear go to war in Andy's mind and she really doesn't know when Miranda is going to show up. All she can do is occupy Nate and hope he escapes information about Jill.  
"We are going to be kind and patient while we wait for Priestly shows up." Nate breaths. "It's just a shame that we can't fix the problem right now."

_(What is that supposed to mean?)_

**Andy then hears footsteps ...**

Nate hears them too, as he sits up with a smirk and lazily puts an arm around Andy's shoulders. Nudging him gives the young woman a raised eyebrow from the man.

_(To slide!)_

**Miranda appears inside the abandoned place ...**

The sheriff is glistening with sweat and already transformed into her werewolf form.

As soon as she sees Nate, she moves in order to attack him.  
"Ah, none of that." Warn the man.

His claws are back at Andy's throat, blurry, each end razor sharp digging into her skin. If she even swallows a little too hard, it will hurt.  
"I'm here to talk." Nate mentions. "Take one more step and she's the first to bled."

Miranda is visibly tense, always ready to move forward, but she is keeping her distance for the moment. Just seeing her dispels some of the tension in Andy's chest.

_(I knew she would come find me.)_  
"Start talking." Miranda hisses.  
"It's simple, really." Nate said. "Glad to get Andy back without a scratch, give up town and it's all yours."

_(Are you kidding?!)_  
"Randa, don't even think about saying yes to that." Warned Andy. "If he takes the city, who knows what will happen to all the others? What are they going to do to you!"

Miranda's hands clench in her fists, a righteous fury burning through golden and blue eyes.  
"No arrangements!" She growls.  
"What?" Nate takes offense.  
"Do you think I'm falling for the oldest thing in the book?" Laughs at the sheriff. "That beta backware like you could intimidate me? Even if you dared to hurt her, you wouldn't survive it, I would make sure, a territory means nothing if it quickly becomes your grave, Nate."

Nate hesitates at this, it's only a fraction of a second, but Andy tries not to let a wave of overwhelming relief on her face.

_(If Nate thought he could win on his own against Miranda, he wouldn't have taken me at the start.)_

Miranda's fists start to shake. Andy can't tell if the other woman gets the urge to take the idiot out in front of her or if she's exhausted from the run until then.

_(Again, it could be both.)_  
"Three days." Nate said.  
"Sorry?" Miranda asks confused.  
"I'll give it back to you right away." Explains the man. "Unharmed, but you fight me in three days, wherever I choose, but when I win, this city is mine, the land is mine, and I will take the Sachs girls as the prize for victory."

_(Three days? Why does he need three days?)_  
"I will fight alone." Miranda replies. "If you think you can send your friends over to me in the middle of a challenge, you'll show them how weak you are."  
"I won't need them." Says Nate. "You do not have been tested, Priestly, do you know how many fights I had to win to sit next to a Ravitz?"  
"Clearly not enough." Laughs at the sheriff.

_(I would give it a high five if I weren't in the handcuffs right now.)_  
"And you give me back Andrea and Jillian." Adds Miranda. "You don't need either if we're related by a challenge."

Nate smirks at this.  
"Yeah, that's it." He laughs. "And let you arrest me the second you got them, no, you just took that one."  
"So you take Jillian to the challenge." Miranda argues. "I won't let you sacrifice her to save your own ass."  
"... whatever." Nate said shrugging his shoulders. "Deal, we'll meet up here by the lake, no other cops, and neither of your magical friends."  
"You found out, didn't you?" Miranda asks with a smirk. "Let me guess, one of your buddies tried to stick his nose in the bowling alley again and regret it."  
"She is fine." The man answers with total indifference. "I was kind enough to give she one day off."

_(What a fucking liar!)_  
"Deal." Accept Miranda. "Now let Andrea go."

Nate retrieves the key to the handcuffs and opens them, pushing Andy towards Miranda. Blue and gold eyes remain on the man until the young woman is next to the sheriff.  
"Get out of here." Nate breaths.

Miranda gently runs her fingers over Andy's arm, keeping her claws away from the younger one.  
"Get in the truck." She advises. "I'll be right behind you."  
"Okay." Accept Andy.

**Once outside and in Andy's truck ...**

_(Nate to at least leave the keys in the ignition.)_

Andy starts the engine and slips into the passenger seat.

Once she sees Miranda come out of the house and walk towards her, she sighs in relief again.

She watches the sheriff walk around the truck to get inside the vehicle and lead them away, back into town.

Just before go away, Nate comes out onto the porch and blown Andy a kiss before yelling at the truck.  
"See you soon, sweetheart!"

_(Yuck! Miranda certainly can't drive fast enough.)_


	20. If something happens to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Miranda discuss what happened with Nate and go to the bowling alley to let the rest of the group know about the challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter mostly dialogue but the action will return soon, we are slowly approaching the end of this story but this is only the first part of a series 😉
> 
> The name of the city is not Cincinnati, I mentioned it in this chapter, it is a made up name

**Once the abandoned house and Nate are lost to follow-up...**

Miranda becomes human again, but the energy to do so is clear: sweat seeps through her tank top even as she concentrates on the road.  
"Did you sprint to the end?" Andy asks.  
"I had to." Miranda replies. "I couldn't risk Nate hearing the police car and leaving with you, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Reassures the young woman. "Now that you're here, but the rest of my day sucked, I wouldn't lie about it."

Andy leans back against her seat, letting out a deep breath. She's fine and Miranda is fine, they just need to know what to do from this point on.

Then curiosity hits Andy.  
"So you didn't have the car." She mentions. "But did you manage to keep me from following this?"  
"I know your scent pretty well now, Andrea." Miranda replies by making the young woman blush. "And… I felt it the moment you were gone."  
"Feel what?" Andy asks intrigued.

Miranda gives she an almost timid look.  
"A pull in my chest." She explains "Like a compass pulling straight north in your direction, which is definitely new, I imagine being an alpha has a lot of benefits."

_(Is it because she's an alpha? Or because we got kissing?)_  
"Get used to this a bit more?" Andy asks with a smile.  
"I'm trying to do it." Admits Miranda. "But it's still not comfortable."

**Miranda finally parks the truck in front of Andy's house as night falls around the two women ...**

She hands the keys to the younger one after the engine is off, and the two of them head for the Sachs house.

**Once inside the house and in the living room ...**

Andy lets out a relieved sigh to be safe with Miranda again.

_(After a hectic day off, it's nice to see the place, home sweet home I guess, but it's still too quiet without Jill here.)_  
"Do you want some coffee or something like ...?" Andy asks, but she doesn't have time to finish her sentence.

♥ ️  
Miranda quickly grabs her from behind and hugs her, careful of her werewolf strength.

Andy immediately turns her own arms around the sheriff. She presses her face against Miranda's shoulder, and every drop of fear and stress in the brunette's body disappears.  
"Coffee ... in a minute." Miranda replies in a sort of mumble. "I just had to prove myself that you were doing well."

Andy tilts her head, eyes sparkling with understanding, and Miranda lifts her head to kiss the young woman.

Andy can't help but look for some more, she kisses Miranda until both women have to regain oxygen, resting their foreheads against each other, eyebrows touching lightly.  
"I'm fine." Reassures Andy in a whisper so as not to break the moment, her light breath on Miranda's lips. "You were not too late."  
"I NEVER want to be too late for you, Andrea." Says the other woman. "And I'm sorry I couldn't have brought Jillian back with us."  
🖤

Andy walks away a bit, shaking her head gently.  
"Do not be sorry." She said taking Miranda's hand in hers now that they were no longer entwined in each other's arms. "I don't think anything you might have said would have changed his mind, Nate was acting really weird every time I mentioned Jill."

Miranda raises an eyebrow at this.  
"What kind of weird?" She asks.  
"Well, I thought he would take me where she's being held captive." Explains Andy. "But instead we went back to the abandoned house, there was no one from his pack, no Jill, and come to think of it, why Nate even kidnapped me, if he had Jill as his change exchanges?"  
"It's a good question." Approve Miranda. "I assumed at first he took you because I care about you and he wanted to bait me, but I would also go there if Nate had threatened to do anything to Jillian."  
"And why does he need three days to prepare for your fight?" Asks the brunette, increasingly suspicious of Nate's actions.

Miranda pursues her lips, also suspicious of the man.  
"I can't understand that either." She admits. "Not even what it has to do with this eclipse."

She lets out a frustrated breath and Andy feels it right in her bones.

_(Nate is dragging us by the neck, and it doesn't look like we're any closer to stopping him.)_  
"It does not matter." Says Miranda. "If he wants a fight he'll have one, Nate Cooper can't beat me in stand-up, I'm sure."

Andy sighs nervously at the other woman's confidence.  
"That's what worries me to be honest." She mentions. "Do you think this idiot will suddenly start playing fair and by the rules?"  
"Of course not." Miranda sniffs. "But if he loses in front of his whole pack, his  
leadership won't mean anything anymore, all his friends will run for greener pastures."

♥ ️  
Andy suddenly throws herself into Miranda's arms again, barely catching her, surprised.  
"I don't want you to get hurt if he plays dirty, Randa." Andy points out, her eyes shining with tears and her voice shaking at the mere thought.  
"I won't be." Reassures the sheriff by gently hugging the young woman. "You have my back, don't you not?"  
"Every step of the way." Confirms Andy.  
"Then it will be fine." Smiles Miranda.

She presses another kiss on Andy's forehead before to take a step back to free the brunette from her grip.

Miranda looks down at her tank top and raises an eyebrow as she pulls on the fabric.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asks. "I'm not fit to work at the moment, and we'll have to leave in a few hours."  
"Of course you can go." Andy answers calmer than a few moments ago. "It's just across the hall over there."  
"Thank you." Said Miranda.

It's only when she goes into the bathroom that Andy realizes what it means: to take a shower!

The image of a naked Miranda Priestly, dripping water with her muscles contracting with every move is now etched into Andy's mind and leaves her blushing until the werewolf pokes her iconic white head go out the bathroom door to ask for a towel.  
"Uh ... yes ... I will ... hold on!" Andy stutters.

The young woman rushes to get the towel and hand it to Miranda, trying to get her mind out of the gutter at the same time.  
🖤

**A little later in the morning ...**

Andy is again in the passenger seat of the  
Miranda's patrol car.

_(It's a typical working day, although I don't usually get a sheriff escort to the bowling alley.)_

Miranda had told she instead that she wanted to explain to the rest of the group what had happened with Nate, but Andy certainly wasn't complaining about the  
sheriff's company.

_(Having breakfast together was good too, although I had to tell myself not to think about it too much, we don't really go out together ... we kiss sometimes, and I dream of having a shower that would be suitable for two people with it.)_  
"Are you ready to go inside?" Miranda asks indicating the bowling alley as she pulls the car to a stop in front.  
"Don't I look like the image of excitement itself?" Sigh Andy sarcastically.  
"Come on, it won't be that bad." Encourage the sheriff. "At least you work with friends."  
"It is true." The young woman agrees, following Miranda out of the vehicle.

**Once in the bowling alley...**

Nigel, Emily and Serena are already seated around a table when Miranda and Andy walk through the front door.

But it's a surprise to see an empty bottle sleeping in the center of the table.  
"Did you have a pyjama party and playing spin the bottle without inviting me?" Teases Andy.

Serena rolls her eyes at this.

_(I guess that means no.)_  
"Em insists that the maker's mark inside this bottle is Spanish." Serena explains as Andy looks at her amused. "I tell she no."  
"It's a bastard from an old noble crest." Emily says. "Half of the symbols of this country had once a meaning totally different."  
"I'm just glad they paid me for the alcohol before I went to the sink to discuss this." Nigel mentions with a shrug.  
"You said I can't drink alcohol at work." Done the Brazilian with a pout.

Andy laughs, shaking her head at the childish demeanor of her colleague and friend, but the mood turns serious when Miranda steps forward and puts her hands on the table.  
"Nate Cooper officially challenged me for the city." She informs. "He said in three days, but it was yesterday afternoon."  
"So there are two days left." Adds Andy.  
"What exactly does this challenge mean?" Nigel asks. "Is this that he's going to stop ambushing half of town?"  
"It means a fight to the death, Nigel." Let Emily know by looking at the man like he's a fool.  
"Well, Em, I wasn't expecting a game of tic-tac-toe." Replies the man of the group.  
"Do you really have to kill him?" Serena asks. "Not that I will complain."  
"Not really." Miranda replies. "But one of us has to surrender, and given Nate's violence, I don't think this ends without bloodshed."

Nerves briefly turn Andy's stomach upside down. She knows Miranda is stronger than Nate, but it's a cruel compromise.

_(Either she has to cross a fatal line, or Nate will bring her out instead.)_  
"But that's what I'm here for." Explains Miranda. "I don't want the fight to end with me, if I lose Havenfall still needs protectors, I ask everyone here to take that responsibility."

_(Hold on, does she really think she's going ...?!)_

Nigel seems to share Andy's thoughts, sitting in his chair, he gently shakes his head.  
"First of all." He said raising his index finger. "You know how long my family is here, Miranda, I won't be leaving anytime soon."

He then lifts his middle finger, now having two fingers raised in the air.  
"Secondly." Adds Nigel. "You don't need us, you have this, Miranda."  
"He's right." Serena nods. "I know a punk when I see one, Miranda, in a one on one fight in good standing, Nate is going to fall apart, the guy can't even knock over a  
Djinn room around a bowling alley."  
"They are both right." Emily says. "But whatever, if you want to be reassured you have our support no matter what happens."

All the harshness leaves Miranda's blue eyes replaced for a second with honest surprise, part of her surely expected to go through it all on her own, and it's so difficult for Andy not to kiss the other woman right there, promising never to leave her.  
"... OK so." Said Miranda. "I just feel better with a backup plan."  
"It's enough." Accepts Serena in understanding.  
"What are you going to do until then?" Nigel asks.  
"Keeping me in shape for the fight." The sheriff answers. "Most of my slugfests are with the town drunks, not other werewolves."

Andy gives she an appreciative look.  
"You've done a really good job so far, honey." She points out.

The affectionate name slips from her mouth before she thinks better.

Serena makes a heart sign under the table, that only Andy can see, making the young woman blush.

_(Jerk!)_  
"Thanks, but it's this fight that counts." Miranda said with a soft smile at Andy, not seeming to bother by the affectionate name. "I think I'm going to practice now, will you join me, Andrea?"

_(And have the opportunity to watch it flex?_   
_please and thank you my god!)_


	21. Mirandy training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda gets in shape for her duel against Nate, and Andy helps her train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirandy fluff

**In the bowling alley, while Miranda just suggested Andy to join her training...**

The young woman looks at the sheriff, with her cheeks turning pink.  
"Like ... work with you or ...?" Andy asks, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"Of course." Miranda confirms. "If you want, but for now I would need help with some exercises here."  
"Don't destroy my bowling alley, please." Nigel pleads.  
"I'll leave the shot put for the summer, Nigel." Declares the sheriff rolling her eyes. "Promised."

The man laughs a little nervously and leaves them alone, escorting Emily back into the light of day.

Serena retreats to the back of the bowling alley, making an excuse for the inventory.

_(She probably doesn't want to have to catch another bowling ball.)_  
"So how can I help you?" Asks Andy.  
"Count fair to me at the beginning" Miranda replies. "If you do not mind."

Miranda looks up at the ray of light the Bowling uses for Cosmic Happy Hour, she measures it for a second before she jumps into the air. Their fingers wrap around the bar and she stands up straight in a pull-up, her iconic white head inches from the ceiling.  
"O ... one." Andy huffed in awe, her cheeks turning a little pink.

♥ ️  
_(I've never been to church, but catch me praying in a hot second.)_  
"The first lift doesn't count." Sneers Miranda. "Do I have to come back down?"  
"Perfectionist." Andy replies, sticking out her tongue.  
"I like to think of it as being honest with myself." Mention the sheriff. "If I don't know the limits of what I can accomplish, how can I improve?"

Any response Andy would have to that escapes her tongue when she sees Miranda's back muscles ripple. The width  
the werewolf's powerful shoulders stretched out at the top of the pull.

_(Count! You're supposed to count!)_

Miranda makes it a good fifty before she drops to the ground, landing with just a whisper of impact.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead she smiles.  
"The lights are really hot." She mentions  
"Do you want water to run over your head?" Asked Andy. "We could go completely Flashdance."  
"Are you even old enough to have seen this movie?" Teases Miranda.

Andy slaps her on the shoulder, but her fingers hurt a little.

_(Miranda feels like she's made of hot steel.)_  
"I appreciate the classic." Admits Andy with a shrug. "And now?"  
"Crunches." Miranda replies. "Come on and hold my feet."

It seems easy enough, so Andy kneels down as Miranda rolls onto her back. The young woman tightens the sheriff's boots firmly, but when Miranda stands up for the  
first time, Andy realizes it's a test of endurance.

Each time Miranda sits up, her tank top pulls up, revealing a band of skin, between the hem and her pants. Andy's hands are tightening more and more and she bites her lip as she admires the sight, taken and given between each recovery.  
"Where am I?" Asks Miranda.  
"Uh ... fifteen." Andy answers.

_(Give or take three, or maybe five.)_  
"Havenfall really should invest in a gym, eh?" Note Andy.  
"It wouldn't do me much good." Said Miranda. "Most of the equipment does not withstand my stress test."  
"And lifting a car attracts attention." Mention the youngest.  
"Not the right kind either." The sheriff nods.

Andy is counting about ... about a hundred, and Miranda takes a brief pause to stretch before turning around. to do push-ups.

She looks at Andy, her curious blue eyes.

_(Uh, looks like she's expecting a few things from me, but what?)_  
"Do you mind sitting on top of me?" Request Miranda.

_(No, I wouldn't mind ... wait, that can't be what she means.)_  
"Or exactly?" Ask Andy.

The implication comes a second later and Miranda blushes too.  
"On my back." She replies. "I need a weight it will take forever to wear out."  
"Oh!" Understand Andy. "That doesn't… yes no problem."

_(If I'm sitting on her back, she can't see me turn red.)_

The position is a bit trickier than Andy thought, but she finds herself cross-legged across the center of Miranda's back, and holds onto the Sheriff's shoulders to keep her balance.

When Miranda starts doing pushups the pace is so fast and clean ...

_(It's like I'm not even there.)_  
"How do you do that at home?" Andy asks.  
"Weighted vest." Miranda replies.  
"Huh ..." the young woman smiled. "We need to get you a superhero gravity chamber or something."

Miranda laughs and Andy feels the sound all over her body, her legs pressed against the Sheriff's back.

Andy remains silent until Miranda is done, gently patting the younger's hand to make it move.  
"You have something I can wipe myself off with." Ask Miranda.  
"There are towels behind the bar." Indicates Andy.

Most of the rags are too small to be useful, but Andy finds a few large ones for Miranda to clean up.

Miranda's hand grabs Andy's wrist when  
the young woman offers the rag, and Andy is drawn into a hot kiss.  
"Thanks for being my workout buddy." Miranda breaths.  
"You are so ... so welcome." Says Andy breathless. "Is this a weekly routine or ...?"  
"I could adapt it to my schedule." Cut the sheriff.

_(God is real and he takes care of thirsty bisexual girls.)_  
"Do I know you have to work at least today?" Reminds Miranda. "So I'll go get something from home, I'll come over to your place after your shift okay?"  
"Don't keep me waiting." Said Andy.  
"No chance for that." Replica the werewolf.

_(Now I just need a crowd of clients to make this day go by in a blurry ...)_  
🖤


	22. Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda talks to Andy about a Plan B then the two women have a meeting with Emily that ends in a weird way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

**After Andy's bowling job...**

Her day had been the same as usual, except this time Andy is going to get some food. on the way back to her house.

**Once at Andy's, in her living room...**

The young woman settles down as always to watch a documentary.

The one she chooses is about the historical use of silver, and Andy must mock the narrator when he talks about the legend of the werewolves.  
"Of course that's a myth, mate." She sneers. "Keep telling you this... wish we had real silver utensils here, stuck Nate there a few times to see how he likes it."

A knock on the front door interrupts the little fantasy revenge of Andy, and she throws her plate in the trash before checking through a window that it is indeed Miranda outside.

The sheriff is waiting on the porch outside her body tense, so Andy opens immediately the door to let her in.  
"Hey." Hi Andy with her megawatt smile. "How was the mount?" Miranda asks.  
"Same old empty ways." Sigh the young woman. "My only clients were two teenagers who wanted to be noticed by the arcade machines."  
"It looks like a canvas." Sniffs the sheriff. "Can we sit down and talk a little?"

Miranda looks way too serious for Andy  
can jokingly say no, so she sits next to the werewolf on the couch.

Miranda puts her hand in her pocket, pulling out a thick crumpled envelope.  
"What is that?" Andy asks curiously.  
"An insurance." Miranda replies.

The envelope is pushed into Andy's hands, and beyond the top edge of the envelope, the young woman sees a roll of a fifty dollar bill.

She let the envelope fall to the floor.  
"Damn it!" She exclaims. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Go!" Says Miranda. "If something happens to me during the duel with Nate I mean, you have to go."  
"Nate is not going to win." Breath Andy.  
"I don't leave this to chance." Replica the werewolf. "If he does that you'll be his first target, you can go anywhere you want, just ... buy a plane ticket and get away from here ... as far as you can."

Only a month ago if someone handed Andy a pile of money and told her to leave town and go where she wants to and do whatever she wants, well ...

_(Well, I wouldn't even have taken the time to pack a bag.)_

She and Jill could have started something new, far away ghosts of Havenfall.

_(But this town is mine too! I don't run, not when Miranda puts her life in danger to defend it, I won't leave her!)_  
"No!" Says Andy frowning. "I don't need this."  
"Andrea ...!" Miranda try brought to her senses the young woman.  
"Listen to me carefully." Cut the brunette. "I don't know what you want to call what we have right now, but it's important to me, I care about you, Randa, I don't want a output."

Miranda's jaw tightens, frustration shining in her blue eyes.  
"Nate Cooper could kill you." She points out. "Or worse."  
"He does not go." Against Andy.

Andy puts the money back in Miranda's lap, looking at the envelope.  
"Save this for later." She advises. "Because if you take me on a date, I can tell you right away that I will need new clothes."  
"... do you want to go out on a romantic date with me?" Miranda asks surprised.  
"Yes of course." Andy answers. "If that's how you dress in uniform, I'm pretty sure seeing you cleaned will give me a heart attack."  
"No heart attack." Replies the sheriff.

♥ ️  
She leans forward and takes Andy's cheek, but the weight of her body pulls the youngest closer to the sofa cushions. 

Andy breath tightens, her chocolate eyes flicker over Miranda's mouth in a silent invitation.

When Mirande kisses Andy it's fierce and strong, leaving a mark on the brunette's lips.  
"If you're mine ...." Miranda said in a hot breath. "I won't see you hurt."  
"So... I'm yours." Let know Andy.

She swears for a split second that Miranda's eyes turn to the gold and electric blue of the werewolf, but the sheriff shakes she and kisses Andy again.

_(I have to get a better sofa if she wants to keep coming into my living room.)_  
"Are you staying here tonight?" Ask Andy.  
"Technically, I'm on patrol right now." Miranda replies with a sorry smile.

She gets up enough to let Andy some  
space... even if the young woman does not really want it and removes the folds of her uniform shirt.  
"But don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on your house." Reassures Miranda.  
"Okay." Accept Andy a little disappointed. "Take your money with you, sheriff."  
"Yes princess." Laughs the other woman.

She makes a small mocking curtsy to accompany her words.

And that's enough to make Andy laugh heartily and pull Miranda back onto the couch for one last kiss before she leaves for the night.  
🖤

**The next morning...**

Miranda calls Andy to offer to go have breakfast together, the young woman quickly accepts and the sheriff warns her that she is going to pick her up to go to Dinner together, mentioning that Emily wants to see her at the same time.

**When Miranda and Andy enter the Dinner...**

Emily is waiting for them in a cabin, as far from the windows as possible.  
"Why did she want to see us today?" Andy asks.  
"I am not sure." Admits Miranda. "I respect her too much to say no, but never tell her that."

_(Glad to know that the werewolf / vampire rivalry is just an Underworld-style film invention.)_  
  
Mirranda takes the seat directly across from Emily, and Andy sits down next to her, looking at the menu.

Emily has a cup of coffee to hand, but some of the brew seems intact.  
"Punctual as always, Miranda." Compliment Emily.  
"You are a woman who is very aware of the time, Emily." Miranda mentions with a smirk.  
"By necessity as much as by choice." Sigh the redhead. "Please order something first, business can wait until after hunger."

Andy chooses a stack of waffles with whipped cream, knowing that Granny uses real maple syrup and Miranda orders herself a steak with scrambled eggs on the side. Granny doesn't even ask if either of the two women want coffee, she just leaves two clean cups and a full coffee pot on their table.  
"When does a woman get the key to the city?" Miranda asks half-seriously.  
"Hopefully soon." Andy answers. "She certainly deserves it."

It's a little weird eating with Emily looking at them, but the redhead doesn't seem to bother at all, she just watches silently until let the other two women's plates be empty.

Miranda gently puts down her utensils and raises an eyebrow at Emily.  
"So what is this meeting?" She asks.  
"A formality." Emily answers. "Although I respect your family's stewardship in this land is also my home, Miranda, and one that I don't expect to be overwhelmed by ethereal werewolves who don't know the meaning of diplomacy."  
"It will not happen." Assures Miranda.  
"I would like to make sure of that." Mention the redhead. "With your permission, I could fix this quickly, Nate and his whole pack wouldn't bother us anymore."

Andy looks for a second between Miranda and Emily, no very understanding.

Miranda frowns, her hands clasped before  
her voice does not turn into a quiet whisper.  
"Would you kill them all, Emily?" She asks.

_(Damn, what?)_  
"It is the most effective solution." Emily nods. "But I wouldn't smell your censure."  
"This proposal is very generous of you." Mentions Miranda.

_(No it's not! It's super scary and_ _bloodthirsty!)_

Still, Andy takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Miranda's tone is calm, but not in the least excited or interested.

She gives Emily a determined look.  
"But if I can't defend this territory myself, none of my demands make sense." She informs.  
"I am well acquainted with the werewolf policy of conquering." Emily breaths. "Still, I only felt polite to offer it, Havenfall would be a less important place without you Minanda."  
"Thanks Emily." Said Miranda with a slight smile. "It means a lot."

Miranda nudges Andy lightly on the shoulder, her authoritative mask slipping away.  
"Let me out of this cabin so I can pay for the meal." Miranda orders.

Andy moves so Miranda can get to the  
register, accept the brunette alone with Emily.

The vampire leans forward, lowering her sunglasses a little, clearly not wanting to be heard.  
"I felt my suggestion would be intrusive." She admits. "But that doesn't change the reality, watch her, Andy, a man like Nate will be happy to give to Miranda a dishonorable death if that means he's going to win."

_(This is exactly what I'm afraid of.)_  
"Of course I will." Assures Andy. "I get it one hundred percent."  
"As I thought." Emily smiled slightly. "But I would be remiss if I did not voice my concerns out loud."

Emily sits up putting her sunglasses back on when Miranda turns, but a shadow hangs over the face of the wheel.

Andy goes around in circles in confusion as to what is bothering the other woman, only to see that every window at Dinner has turned black.

_(Oh no ... what is this again ...?!)_


	23. Let the battle begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's Werewolves come to town and Miranda finds herself with an issue that could endanger Andy's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter

**In the Dinner, when everything has fallen drastically into darkness...**

Miranda's radio crackles with noise before she goes catches it, Trip's voice can be heard through the connection.  
"Sheriff!" He exclaims. "A whole bunch of people are coming to arrive in the city center! One of them has ears and teeth of a wolf, but he looks like the guy who vandalized the police station and..."  
"Deputy, calm down." Miranda cup. "Don't hire them, do you understand me?"  
"I understand." Confirm Trip. "But things are bad here, like a storm coming."  
"What do you mean?" Ask the sheriff.  
"The sky suddenly turned black." Explains the assistant. "You can't even see the sun."

_(Well, that sounds pretty apocalyptic.)_  
"Keep the people around you safe and stay behind." Miranda orders. "I'm in control, okay?"  
"Alright, sheriff." Accepts Trip. "I trust you."

The radio goes off and Miranda looks at Andy who has a cold determination filling her chocolate eyes.  
"Don't even try, Miranda, I'm coming with you." Andy decides.  
"Let's go." Accept Miranda, realizing that the young woman won't change her mind.

**The two women accompanied by Emily rush outside in front of the Dinner...**

Landing on the main street to find utter and utter chaos.

Emily looks up at the sky, then slowly removes her sunglasses showing her red vampire eyes.  
"Doesn't that hurt you?" Andy worries a little.  
"No." Emily answers with a frown. "Although it should."  
"The moon is..." Miranda remarks, looking at the sky in turn. "She's a damn solar eclipse!"

Miranda's unusual explosion suppresses Andy, but not as much as seeing Nate appear with his pack behind him, all openly transformed.

Nate laughs and the other wolves behind him echo.  
"Hello sheriff." Hi Nate cheekily. "How's that moonlight?"  
"Gnn ...!" Miranda moaned.

She staggers off one knee with a cry of pain, clutching both sides of the iconic white head.

Andy stares in horror as Miranda's eyes change from her sapphire blue, to electric blue with the wolf's golden glow.  
"Miranda!" She exclaims.

Every time Andy had seen Miranda transform, her had always been fluid, almost beautiful. But the eclipse has to force the transformation and Miranda continues to defend herself, it hurts her and Andy wants to do everything in her power to stop the pain.  
"Randa, breathe." Advises the young woman. "It will be fine.

Andy's hand strokes Miranda's shoulder, but the sheriff pulls back  
"Do not touch me." She orders. "I can't ... control this, you need ...!"

Miranda's head tilts back, ears pushing out of her head and her fangs snapping in their places. She screams loudly enough that it echoed across the street, the sound ending in a low growl before Nate chuckled.  
"Welcome to the party, Priestly!" He scoffs. "See, I didn't need three days, I just needed this."

He points to the sky and smiles wildly, all the other werewolves in his pack laughing behind him.  
"I remember when old Ravitz told me that the lunar eclipses the blood cooled, leaving the wolf almost asleep." Nate explains. "Oh, but when the sun is out too? So we're not right but I was ready for that, let chaos take hold of me."

Miranda growls at the tight body and ready to pounce, but Nate doesn't even seem threatened.  
"Just trying to hit me once when you can't think right." He chuckles. "Who's the alpha now, eh?"  
"Fucking asshole!" Andy gets angry.

Nate gives she a salacious smile.  
"Oh, I was going to see you." He informs. "This is your chance to run away, girl, because when the blood starts to flow, everyone will look like an enemy."

_(He thinks Miranda is going to attack me too? She would NEVER do that!)_  
"Where's my sister, Nate?" Ask Andy. "You said you would bring she."

Nate shrugs, then sniffs indifferently.  
"Who knows?" He replies. "She slipped the leash."  
"What?" Andy is surprised. "When?"  
"I do not know." Nate admits. "But I don't  
don't really care either, your sister was nothing other than a piece of meat."

Miranda rushes in a blur of rage, but Nate is ready.

He casually pushes one of his minions in front of her, sending both to the ground.

The other werewolf howls and begins to fight, trying to free hisself from Miranda's weight.

But the second he walks away, Miranda is chasing him.  
"Oops." Nate laughs. "Distraction."

_(Damn, Miranda focus on him, don't look for the nearest threat!)_  
"Andy, I think you should take that moron's advice and run away." Emily mentions.

Nate growls to discover the fangs.  
"Back off, leech." He warns. "Who asked you for your opinion?"  
"I'm not going anywhere, Em." Says Andy.

The rest of Nate's pack turns to them, a  
bloodthirsty and capricious chorus.  
"Neither of us will do it now." Emily breathed pissed off as she rolled her eyes at Andy.

Her eyes glow even redder, her canines turn out to be sharp fangs, and Andy takes a step back.

_(Ok, it's one chosen thing to know that Em is a vampire, but quite another to see she.)_  
"Come to me, dogs". Provokes Emily. "I am more than ready."

Nate growls, raising his hand like he's about to give an order, but the door to the bowling alley swings open.

For a second, Andy's vision is a blur of blue energy and fire before she realizes what she is seeing.

A Serena with deep red horns and wings, sporting a devil's tail, a real devil's tail!

And a Nigel dressed like the genius of Aladdin, bare-chested with satin pants and slippers, golden bracelet at the wrists.

Andy blinks incredulously.  
"Serena ... do you have wings? !!" She is surprised. "And Nigel, you ...!"  
"Are here to contain things." Her boss cut.  
"You want to fight Miranda, wolf boy, that's your business." Serena mentions, glaring at Nate. "But go for the rest of this town or our Andy and I'll rain a whole new kind of hell on you."

Andy doesn't know what to do.

She's surrounded by pissed off supernatural people on all sides, and she can only watch Miranda kick the other werewolf, sending his into a car hard enough for the entire hood to crumble like paper.  
"Mirandaaaa!'?" Calls out Nate singing. "Drop your toy and come fight me!"

He gives her another mocking smile.  
"Or I'll tell my pack to tear you to pieces!" He adds.

_(There must be some way to help Miranda regain control of her wolf.)_  
"Nigel, Serena." Mention Andy. "I have to join Miranda, Emily can you…"  
"Hold them back?" Finish the vampire. "Yes, but only that much at a time."  
"So I need a way forward." Inform the brunette.  
"Why?" Nate asks. "Your sheriff?"

He walks forward, closing the distance between him and Andy with slow, fanatic steps.  
"Do you think you can save her?" He laughs. "It's touching, really."  
"You made a bad bet." Andy replies. "All  
work puts Randa at a disadvantage and you don't even think she could have people looking after her. "

Nate smirked, baring every fang.  
"When Priestly is exhausted." Let the man know. "I will show she who is the real alpha, and maybe if she begs, I'll give she a bone, like yours."

Anger burns Andy from head to toe but she swallows it with difficulty. She also has to stay in control, even if it's hard.  
"Everybody!" Exclaims Nate. "Get rid of you of Andy's friends for me, I'll reward anyone who brings me that vampire's teeth."

The pack turns their heads in unison Towards Andy and the other three, the pack suddenly rushes into a surging mass of teeth and claws.

Andy has nowhere to go.

Serena throws herself in front of her when two wolves try attacking the young woman on the ground, the strong smell of sulfur and phosphorus crossed the air.

Nigel comes to help Andy's defense, but Emily has to fight half alone.

_(There are three times fewer of us.)_

Nate walks through the storm of wrestling and gets to Andy intact. When he reaches out to the jaw of the young woman, this one wants to spit on him, but the claws press hard against her skin.  
"You should have come with me when you had the chance." Nate mentions.  
"Fuck you." Andy hisses.  
"I told you the sheriff would betray you." Reminds the man. "Either she'll let me kill you or the second I shoot blood, she's going to come running to kill you herself."

Andy swallows hard fighting the instinctive fear in her body, that little animal voice that keeps screaming 'predator' over and over again.  
"Miranda is not alone." Says Andy. "I will never leave her alone!"  
"Oh, but she's a beast like any other now." Made notice Nate. "I took the alpha down, and I'll take my price right here."

He raises an eyebrow looking down at Andy low.  
"But the question is, should I really kill you?" He adds. "Or transform yourself?"

Nate bares his fangs, then licks his lips.  
"I think I wish you were part of my  
pack forever." He decides.

He rushes for Andy, mouth open.

_(NO...!)_


End file.
